Take It Too Far
by Miss Meggie
Summary: She's stubborn, smart, and unexpected in so many ways but she's exactly what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Severide watches the fire consume the old building on Porter Street. "Damn it's gonna go fast, Capp take first and second behind Casey and Mills. Clarke…" he hears glass shatter on the side of the building.

"Hey! Up here fourth floor. It's the cardiac section of the clinic that means O2 tanks, but it's the only way I can get my kids out a little help would be nice." A red head yells as she tosses kids on to the landing of a half broken fire escape. Severide runs beaneth the landing.

"Anna Lee it's gonna be ok, the fire men will help you go sweetie." The woman in lab coat reassures a dark haired young girl no older than four.

"I need a ladder on the east side." He radios over.

"Mister Fire Man, Help Doc Livvy she can't walk." The girl states cowering on the landing.

"I'm fine get my kiddos I'll hand them down to you." She coughs.

"Your youngest patient?" he asks climbing the ladder. She hands him the girl as she tries to climb back toward the comfort of someone she knows.

"You're holding her Anna Lee Talbot, 3 years two months 5 days old early stage Cystic fibrosis Next kid." The lady orders in a no non sense tone that tells Kelly the woman's used to getting her way.

"You doing great just keep sticking your head out the window. I'm coming up for you; my guys have hand down chain going. She shakes her no "Kids first." She hands him the next one.

"Riley Panes, 9 Autism he's going to fight you like a feral cat. Tell your guys to hold him tight it eases anxiety." She advises with a slight wheeze.

After the last kid is safe. Sixteen in total and he knows every name, age, and diagnosis he goes in for the Doc.

"Alright Doc I'm coming in after you, your just gonna grab on to me like a monkey and I'll carry you down. Can you do that?

"I feel like I should know your name before I latch on." She jokes.

"Kelly Severide." He knocks out the rest of the window. He climbs through as she backs her chair dangerously close to the flames.

"Olivia Grayne."

He releases her lap belt. He lifts her to him chest to chest and locks her ankles around his waist and she locks her arms around his neck.

"Ready?"

"When you are Kelly."

"Then let's get out her before those tanks blow."

-/-/-/-

"Hi Kelly." She watches him lean on her door. She sits primly on a gurney doing a nebulizer treatment.

"Hi Olivia you look much better not surrounded by flames. I just wanted to let you know all your kids are safe." Even covered in soot and with blood shoot green eyes the girl is beautiful, her face is all angles and heart shaped with high cheek bones. Those eyes are a dark leafy green. Her full mouth is bow shaped.

"Thank you will I ever get the smoke smell out of my hair?" She asks twirling a lock of fiery red hair. He realizes he's staring and quickly averts his eyes to his boots.

"After a few washes."

He looks up and dares to inch closer he stands at the foot of the bed. "Your creeds say Lake Shore. Did you know Hallie Thomas?" he stuffs his hands in his pocket

She nods. "I did, I took over her Clinic duties, Oh you're that Kelly." She finishes grinning.

"What does that mean? My reputation proceeds me?"

"A little and I have a soft spot for unattainable things. Honestly I thought Kelly was a girl so I never paid attention." She shrugs.

"Too be fair Kelly is my mother's maiden name. I feel as though I should somehow salvage my rep, because it's not like I can berate Hallie for downing me to pretty girl."

"Salvage it how?" Her brows quirks but she smiles.

"I'll think of something."

"Yeah, well I work 36 on 36 and off but…since you rescued my kiddos you can have my number." He comes closer within touching distance.

"Thirty six hours and I thought I worked a lot." She took a sharpie off the bedside table.

"Gimmie your hand, "The numbers being printed on his palm tickle. "I love what I do, it gives me purpose and..." she shrugged the on call room has bed with a trapeze for me." She answers blowing the ink dry on his hand.

"This is Sharpie!" He complains.

"That way you don't forget me."

He looked at her closely. "No, I don't think I'll be doing that any time soon Doc Livvy."

-/-/-/-

Lakeside Hospital 1 week later.

"Hey there Doc Livvy,"

Olivia looks up from the sand bottle she's helping Callie make. "Kelly! How'd you find me?"

"I asked the nearest pubescent boy where the hot red headed doctor was and…viola. "He holds out his hands.

"And there you are." She laughs.

"And here I am."

"Come in and pull up a tiny chair." She said going back to her task at hand.

"Will do, is this the craft room?" he sits down in a little chair between a chipmunk cheeked boy and a corn silk blonde haired girl.

"This is the child life room, the only fun place in the entire hospital. I'm Sadie." The girl tells him. She gives him a grin her two front teeth are missing.

"Is that so? Well I'm Kelly Miss Sadie. Can I make a sand bottle with you?"

"Start with purple it's the best." She plunks a bottle of purple sand in front of him.

"Well ok then." He looks up to find Olivia smiling at him.

"Is that the firefighter who saved and you gave your number?" the sandy hair girl lying in a wagon bed on her belly next to Livvy asks.

"Doc Livvy," the chubby cheeked boy having gotten up to peer out the window says.

"Yeah Chip?" She replied distractedly.

"There's a fire truck outside." He says with wonder in his voice.

"Really Kelly?" she laughs lightly shaking her head.

"OK so I'm on duty but, I like to ask a girl out in person and…" He shrugged "I'm a bit of a show off." He admits honestly.

"Really? I'd never have guessed." She teases and something in his heart catches,

"Have dinner with me."

"What you think girls?" She gave the girls a conspiratorial glance.

"He's cute say yes and make him to take you to McDonald's." Sadie said.

"How old are you?" Kelly asked laughing.

"I'm four but I'm very mature for my age." She answers batting her eyelashes.

"Dr. Grayne to the ER." The intercom paged her.

"Crap, sorry guys I'll bring my charts and have dinner with you okay?" she kisses Callie on the head.

They all nod.

She wheels around the table to kiss Sadie. "How high's your count sweets?"

"Not high enough." Callie her protector warns.

"I'm sorry baby just hugs for now." She gives the girl a squeeze.

She rolled to the window, "James Finley. Get out of that window." She pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

"Walk me out?" She asked side glancing at Kelly. "Cassie will be back in ten minutes be good guys." She rolled out of the brightly colored room.

"Yeah. You know I don't think I've ever seen a doctor kiss her patient before." He walked beside her.

"Those kids' parents live anywhere from eight to twelve hours away and work full time. Every kid needs love, attention and affection. Maybe especially the sick ones. The again, I bet you've never had a four year old flirt with you have you?"

"No I haven't but there is a first time for everything." He stepped up behind her and began pushing. "I have no doubt you can do this yourself but my legs are longer than your arms."

"Ok but only because if I don't get down there Cara is gonna use her ugly pager person voice." She sat her neatly manicured hands in her lap.

"No Power chair?" Kelly pushed the button for

"I could be indignant and say they're for lazy people but really I lost it in the fire."

They step on to the elevator. "You never did answer my question."

She tilts her head back and looks up at him it's unexpectedly charming. "OH dinner, Yes, I mean sure I'd like that but please god no fast food."

"I gotcha." He grins down at her,

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

They step off the elevator.

"Finally, you're here. Whoa who's that?" An intern tells her.

"That's not your concern, why was I paged?" She pushes forward. And then looks back. "Thanks for the lift Kelly, see you…when?"

"Saturday eight dress up Doc Livvy."

"I gotcha." She smiled at him then turned to the intern. "You may speak."

-/-/-/-

"You get the date?" Cruz asks.

"Don't I always?" He climbs in the truck.

"You only pull the truck trick if you're unsure."

"We're gonna need to bring it back and show James." He waves up.

"James?"

"The kid glued to the window on the third floor." He honks the horn,

-/-/-/-

"I feel overdressed Erin." She said looking in the mirror at her brunette best friend.

"You look great." She finger teased her hair a little. "There. "

There's a knock at the door.

"That's him."

"Mace him if he gets handsy." She advises sipping her wine.

"He's gorgeous I might want him to be handsy. I love you goodbye, now hide." She retorts.

She opens. The door….

-/-/-/-

She sits before him in a dark blue sleeves halter dress that hits her knees. It's the first time he's seen her hair down and naturally curling around her shoulders. Her makeup is light barely noticeable, and her eyes sparkle again when she says "Hi." She smiles at him and not for the first time his breath backs up in his lungs.

"Hi." He returns.

**-/-/-/-**

**I own nothing but Olivia Grayne and the plot of this fic. Olivia's best friend is Voight's female partner. This is my first CF Fanfic if you liked it please tell me!-Meghan**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place roughly 3 months after the first date; I own nothing but Liv her family and my plot line.**

**-/-/-/-**

"There's a pretty girl getting out of a fancy handicapped truck outside." Otis said walking into the common area and kitchen. 

"That's Liv." Kelly said getting up from the table and holding open the door for her. "Hey Red! What ya doin here?" 

"It's ok I'm here right? I just, I know we haven't been seeing each other very long but Sadie asked me to deliver this for her.

"You're totally fine babe…" He takes the little gift bag with Dora the Explorer on it. 

"She wrapped it herself." Liv answers as he pulls out the sand bottle filled with swirly purple, white, and light blue sand. "She wanted to finish it for you." 

"For saving her Livvy?" He asked smiling,

"Nope, I don't rate that high. You impressed her all on your own. I think fire trucks will do that to a lady."

"Yeah well the one I was trying to impress seemed indifferent." He said dryly. 

She shrugged in jest. "Two outta three ain't bad Kell." 

"How are you? You look tired." 

"This day's on par I'm fine, really I am." She answered brushing the hair at his fore head back into place with her fingertips. She notices a blonde staring them down through the glass but doesn't say anything. 

He leaned down and kissed her. "You got time to meet some people? Eat with us?"

"If you've got strong coffee then I'm your girl." 

"Strong enough to peel paint off the walls and you're already my girl."

-/=/-/-

When he grabs her hand and pulls her along behind him into the common room she can feel all eyes on her. 

"Guys, this is Olivia Grayne. My girlfriend." He steps to the side and gestures to her still keeping her hand in his.

The room is utterly silent until… "Why do I know that name?" A sandy hair man who looks slightly familiar asks. 

"You're the Porter Street rescue." A guy with a mustache says pointing at her. 

"Yeah she is but it's not that." Casey replies. 

"I worked with Hallie but you guys were spilt up." Liv provides.  
"

No, are you related to Owen Grayne?" 

"He's my brother." Her brows quirk. 

"He under bid me for a contract."

"A Rescue Rebound? Really Kelly, I thought you were better than that." The blonde staring girl says snidely. 

She smiles when Olivia flinches at her tone and implication. "What does she mean?" Liv asked slowly. 

"Nothing baby, Shay's just naturally a bitch these days." Kelly shoots back.

"Look, that's Casey, Cruz, Capp, and Herman, Clark, Mills, Mouch, and Pouch, Dawson and shay."

"And I'm Otis." Mustache man adds in. 

"And I skipped you on purpose." Kelly teases.

"That cuts deep Severide." 

"I'd imagine it does she's pretty."

Her phone rings. Damn it Kell, sorry." She lets go of his hand to answer it. 

"Its fine, duty calls." 

"Hello, yeah what? No, what's his BP?" She shields the phone. "It was nice meeting you all, rain check on the coffee?" She looked at Kelly. "I'll bring you some I'm off before you today. Kelly said."

"What no, I'm on my way." She rolls off and Kelly grabs the chair and tips it back. "AHHH! Shit! No not you my boyfriend's being a jack ass." He smiled at her.

He kissed her. "Be careful." 

"You too."

-/-/-'/-/

"What was that Shay? It certainly wasn't the friend I know." He said watching her stock her rig. 

"She's your rebound from Renée and that's it I feel no need to become invested." She said not sparing him a glance.

"You're wrong, I like her, I genuinely care, she's interesting and smart, and I have feelings for her. I see her becoming a part of my life I'd like it if you'd get behind that if not please at least have the grace to not make her feel unwelcome in my home. This firehouse isn't just your home it's mine too and I introduce you guys to no one unless it's real you know that! You know it's important."

She looked over at him. "When you marry her or she moves in? Then I'll believe you're serious but honestly Kelly don't need to save the poor little cripple." 

"If you think that's what I'm doing then you know what? Fuck you, just fuck you!" He said pointing at her. "You don't know the first thing about her." He yelled walking away. 

"Well do you?" She shouts at his back.

That night in bed. He plays with her hair and looks at the ceiling as she curls against him.

"Livvy?" He breaks the silence and glances down at her.

"Hmm." She said sleepily. 

"How'd you end up in your chair?" 

"My mother was a paranoid schizophrenic who listened to intently to the voices in her head and parked in the middle of a four way stop. She ended up dead and I was paralyzed. I was four." She answered patently like it was old hat she stretched and looked over at him for a quiet minute.

"Damn." Kelly murmured she pulled herself into a sitting position. 

She shrugged holding the sheet to her. "That's life, let's see as a result of the accident I'm adopted my father signed over his rights he's a three time offender for drug trafficking in Cali. I'm the second oldest of twelve. "She finishes with a smile. 

"Holy shit!" 

"The Grayne's are a godsend to a lot of kids. They take in a lot of special needs foster kids. I love my parents. My brother Owen once dated my best friend Erin; I like brussel sprouts hate beets. I love old movies and peanut butter ice cream. I always cry when I lose a patient. I listen to heavy metal when I'm sad. Is that enough information to appease Shay?" her eye brows winged up.

"How'd you?" she dropped the sheet to pull back her hair. Kelly went silent and watched her.

"I like your hair down." He said a little thickly. Reaching out he placed his hand on her side and rubbed his thumb along the faint line of her rib.

"It's hot though."

"Please."

"Fine only because I like you she dropped her hands her hair falling back into place just below her shoulders. "Anyways, I can read you that's all and Shay she means a lot you and so does her approval. I get it."

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her over him to kiss her. Her deep auburn red hair curtaining his face. "Nuh uh, Mister..Mmm...Fair exchange of information dude."  
"

Ok then," He kissed her neck. "I love your hair." 

"That's not something…."She squealed. "That I don't already know, stop it that tickles."

"Never. My middle name's Benjamin." He kissed down her neck.

"What does this mean?" She touched the medallion hanging around his neck. He lingers a moment at her shoulders.

He backed off momentarily. "It's the medal of St. Florian Patron Saint of Firefighters. My father gave it to me when I joined the department. I'm a second generation firemen."

"Really? I had a patient's father give me one. St. Rita. "

"Ah, Patron Saint of impossible things." He smiled knowingly. "My grandmother was catholic."

"I'm a Christian but it stays in my lab coat at all times." He walks his fingertips down her abs and around her navel and back up to her breast bone.

"Let's see, I'm a Taurus, I like boxing football and the occasional jog, I like rocky road Ice cream rock music and I like to drink Shinerbock when I'm sad. I'm allergic to cats and cedar trees. I've never had anything pierced despite what the boys may tell you and yes, my best friend can be a bitch but she means well and now can we get busy again?" he tipped her chin up with his index finger and kissed her.

"You started it," She teased against his lips.

"Now I'm going to start something else." He retorts pulling so she's strattled in his lap.

"Oh my God, you're incorrigible." She replies he nibbles his bottom lip as he drives up into her.

"I love when you use big words, it's sexy." He whispers into her neck.

"Necrotizing Fasciitis." She jokes.

The roll of his hips cuts off her laugh. "That, not so sexy."

-/-/-/-

"Ahh! Kelly there's a man in your house!" Liv drops the laundry basket and makes a grab for anything throwable.

"Who are you?" They ask in unison.

"Livvy are you okay?" Kelly comes trotting down the stairs and swings into the laundry room bat in hand. Where Olivia sits in his Chicago Fire Department Softball Team tee shirt and his father stands eying his girlfriend and her wire hanger warily.

"Dad what are you doing here? Liv, its okay baby lower your very cute weapon."

"Sorry to have frightened you sweetheart, I'm Benny Severide."

"Olivia Grayne nice to meet you," She yanks a pair of sweat pants out of the basket. "I'll just go put pants on."

"Those are mine." Kelly teases as she blushes.

"Shut up!" She retorts.

"Livvy?"

"Don't worry he's walked in on me with women at lot more naked than you now."

"That's not surprisingly at all comforting Kell,"

He just winks at her. She gives a disbelieving laugh and leaves the room.

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm making good on my rain check." He hears from behind him a star bucks cup is sat on his desk.

"Livvy!" He says turning his chair to look at her.

"I love it when you say my name like that!"

"Like what?" he said laughing.

"Like you're happy to see me."

"Well I am." He sipped his coffee. "You bought me girly coffee."

"I did yes, don't worry no one knows of your secret love for pumpkin lattes." She gave him a conspiratorial wink.

He rolled his desk chair up to her. "Hi."

"Hi back." He kissed her reaching around he pushed the door closed. "We can't do this here." She said trying to think clearly as he found the spot on her neck that always made her insides feel hot. She prayed he left no noticeable marks.

"Why not?"

"Because there are people here." She tried to say it with some conviction but really had none.

"My guys know not to come in when my woman's here."

"Excuse you?" She sat back and eyed him

"My lady?"

"That's a little better."

"Yeah?" he lifted her into his lap. "Next excuse."

"It's a process to get undressed and I have a Foley in because I'm taking part of Hanna's shift and won't have time to straight cath on time." She said trying to be as discreet as possible about her bodily functions.

"I'm still not put off. You can have sex with it in and I have no problem helping you out of your clothes." She just looked at him. "What I can use Google." She laughed.

"What if you get-"he put his finger to her lips "Don't say it because if you say it-"

"Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61 attempted suicide 14th and Vine."

"It's gonna happen." Kelly whined. He kissed her quickly sitting her back in her chair.

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Now, you do. Don't jinx your boyfriend out of hot sex." He said teasingly.

She followed behind him. "We've got too sync up our schedules or we're never going to see each other for more than five minutes Liv." He steps out of his shoes and steps into the bottom half of his fire suit.

"I can see if I can switch or cut back some." She watches him yank up the suspenders into place.

"You'd do that?" He looks at her swinging on the coat. He puts on head protector and the hat. He steps into the truck and closes the door.

"I hate to point out the obvious but I am dating a firefighter. I expect to make sacrifices." She tries to hand him his coffee through the truck window but can't reach. A black man seemingly in charge takes the cup from her and throws it away.

"It's a sweet gesture honey but you aren't supposed to be out here." Chief Bowden says.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Stay safe everyone." She said feeling admonish as the trucks and ambulance speed away. With only Pouch for company she leaves.

"Chief I got three sips outta that. You never had a problem with anyone's wife showing up unannounced." Kelly said over the radio.

"She's the flavor of the month not your wife and we can't have any fuck ups with the dragon lady around Kelly." Shay gripes.

"She might not be my wife but she's not the flavor of the month either."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot, she was the flavor of last month too." She jabs

"At least I chose a flavor Miss musical mattress queen!" he retorts.

"Hush you two!" Gets barked over the radio.

"Tell me something first Shay? Are you jealous I got there first? You think she's hot? That why you're acting like I peed in your cheerios?" He asked.

"Enough, fight over Kelly's girlfriend after the rescue." Bowden snaps over the radio.

-/-/-/-

Kelly's in the shower when his phone rings. He jumps out of the shower hitting answer.

"Talk to me." He said shoving the phone in between his shoulder and ear to wrap himself in a towel.

"Well I'm good with that? Hi baby!" She replies.

"Oh it's you…talk dirty to me." The happy laugh that bubbles out of her makes him smile. He puts her on speaker and sets about shaving in the sink.

"Oh my god, you insatiable pervert."

"You love it."

"Maybe a little." She flipped through an old People Magazine.

"Watcha wearin'?"

"Little mermaid scrubs."

"Oooh hot!" He rinses his razor.

"Liar."

No, Disney characters totally do it for me." He teases.

"See Perv!"

"So, what's up since phone sex is obviously out." He said carefully shaving around his mouth.

"I prefer the real thing."

"Can't argue that."

"Did I get you in trouble Kelly because if I did, then I'm sorry I just like seeing you before I go to work?" She stares at brad pit on a glossy page he did not age well. Kelly's hotter.

"Look babe Chief just has a corn cob up his ass about the audit lady. It ain't about you. I swear to God if you quit coming by I'm going to lose my mind." He said honestly.

"How are things with your Dad?" She asks and he's silent for a few beats.

"Babe…" he hedges tiredly finishing his half assed shave.

"I know I'm pushy we didn't grow up the same."

"It's not that Benny runs when he gets bored and he is bored with Beth all of it."

"Do you run?" She asked preparing for the worst.

"I used too." He said quietly staring at her picture on his phone.

"Are you going to run from me when the novelty wears off and being with the crippled girl gets real?" she reveals her worst and oldest fear.

"You are not a goddamn novelty Liv! You aren't the fucking flavor of the month you're my girlfriend. Did you know I just ordered a trapeze so you can sleep at my place? This is real for me! My feelings are real and I don't care who thinks they're not anyone but you. You've gotta believe me Liv, I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry, it's just guys like you the ones who can have any woman he wants? They never want me. I'm work and sacrifice and parts of being with me won't be easy."

"I don't want easy just give me possible."

"Okay I believe you Kell." Something about his answer eases the knot that sometimes lives in her stomach.

"Go to my place when you get off I want to have something to come home too." He asks hopefully.

"You do realize I have another 28 hours on call right?" She said dryly.

"I don't care if all we do is sleep in the same bed for three hours and eat dried cereal for breakfast. I want you there."

"How will I get inside and up the stairs?" She said being logical.

"My Dad's there. He's retired but he can carry my 105 pound girlfriend up the stairs."

"Baby, I gotta go I just got 911-ed I'll be at your place.

"Bye Babe."

-/-/-/-

"Livvy! Baby, I'm-"Kelly shouts.

"Shh. She's asleep." Benny said. "Six car pile-up rights before shift change she just got in maybe an hour ago."

"Damn."

Benny shrugged. "Let her get in a few solid hours before you wake her. You like her, I can see it. I think you are in love with her already."

"I'm-"

"I get it, she reminds me of your mother a lot, I knew with your Mom on our second date."

"Shay hates her." He said leaning on the kitchen island,

"You fall in love with someone Shay loses her safety net. I'm a shit husband but even I know your wife becomes your best friend."

-/-/-/-

Kelly comes in and sees her lying on her stomach. He gets on the bed and crawls on top of her.

"Typically Kelly, I love all things you related including that smoke smell that never goes away and the fact that are hornier than any fifteen year old I know but I'm tired cuddle me or step off." She said not bothering to open her eyes.

"Okay I can cuddle you just watch." He gets up and gets undressed before climbing back in bed and pulling her too him. He holds up his phone and snaps a picture.

"You just tweeted that didn't you? Asshole."

"You still look beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

-/-/-/-

Liv wakes to moaning. "Kelly!" He sleeps right through it. "Kelly!" She laughs as it gets louder. She shakes him" Kell darlin'."

"hmm what?"

"Please tell me the Ahh Ahh Ahh girl is not Shay that's gonna get annoying." She points to wall to her left.

"We could always drown em out I'm naturally competitive." He said grinning.

"I have no doubt. Your Dad's here though."

"If we scar him he'll leave quicker." He said rolling on top of her.

She laughs loudly. "You can't be seri-"His kiss cut off her sentence and shut down her higher brain function.

-/-/-/-

"Your still here." Kelly said walking down the stairs. Olivia sits on the counter next to the stove cooking scrambled eggs. "I took a personal day so I could spend time with you."

"Well I feel special." He said coming to stand beside her.

She looks up and finds him staring. "What?"

"Nothing making a mental note of something for future reference." He shrugged and scooted closer to her.

"Hm, okay then. We're both off today what do you wanna do?" She stirs the eggs around.

He grins. "Besides that Kell!"

He kissed the exposed side of her neck. "Baby?" She said freezing in place.

"Mmhmm." Kelly murmured

"unless you wanna eat burned eggs I'd keep your lips to yourself."

"You don't really mean that." He kissed on the lips. Before going to open the fridge.

"Fry up the bacon horndog."

"Wanna go to the movies later? I'll even let you pick." He said looking for a pan,

"That never happens take him up. On it." Shay said lingering near the coffee maker. Neither of them had heard her come in. the dark haired girl behind Shay gives Liv the creeps.

"I make it strong, I apologize in advance. Thanks for the tip. Look I really don't like this tension between us I don't know what I've done to cause it but I'd like it too stop. I'm not trying to steal your best friend, I'm one of twelve I have plenty of friends. Kelly's different and I care about him and have no intention of hurting him in fact he'll probably hurt me before I will ever hurt him. As for being a rescue rebound that's my problem not yours. He swears I'm not a rebound and I believe him. Look we're going to be together you can get behind it or not that's your choice. My choice is to be nice to you and call a truce. The rest is up to you because I'm not going anywhere. "She looked at Shay unflinchingly.

"You like straight shooters Shay, Livvy the eggs are burning anyway." Kelly points out.

"Shit." She turns back to her egg pan

"No sweat I'll start some new ones." He said handing her a cheese stick to nibble on.

"Movies? Catching Fire?" She suggests biting into the cheese.

"Sure sounds fiery."

"It's not." Shay and Liv say together.

"We're cool." Shay said to her with a nod.

"Can we drop by Lakeside? I have a little girl to thank for my present." Kelly said,

"Yup I'm sunk." She grabbed him by the face and kissed him deeply.

"We'll never get breakfast made at this rate." He points out and she just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's pouring rain when they walk out of the theatre. "Oh my god, it's a monsoon." She said as they stood watching under a portico waiting for it to let up.  
"Shit any second now Rose Dewitt's gonna come floating by on her door." Kelly said.

"I'll never let go Jack!" she retorted "Cheesiest movie ever but I had seriously scary thing for Dicaprio so you get points for the reference."

"Ready to make a run for it Red?" He asked tipping the chair back to go down a curb.

"Now or Never Baby."

He grabbed her chair and took a sharp turn just to make her scream. "If I didn't wanna get to the car quick I'd revoke your driving privileges." She tries to threaten but is laughing when stops by the old Mustang,

"Live a little Boo!" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't call me Boo."

He put her in the car and tossed her the keys as he stowed the chair. She starts the car and turns on the heater.

"You're soaked Kell."

"I've had worse." He lean over and kissed her. "Sorry, the heater is total shit in this car. It takes a second."

She reaches over spiking his hair into a Mohawk. "Look now you're all punk."

"Yeah a graying punk." He locked in the mirror and undid her work.

"I think it's hot!" her phone rang out the opening riff of Fire and Dynamite.

"Hey Vivi, No I'm off. I went to see catching fire. Jennifer Lawrence wears a Lycra body suit you'll wanna see it. Uh I liked it I think my boyfriend was a little disappointed that it actually had nothing to do with arson." She put on her seat belt

Kelly laughed setting the car in gear. "Um, we met when he pulled me out of the burning building Mom and Dad don't know about."

"No, Vivianne lets not tell Dad, because he's going to try to lock me in the house to keep me from going to work like last time!"

"That's an approach I haven't tried." He teased adjusting the rear view mirror

"You don't have the stamina to keep me entertained the way I'd want Kelly and all Dad had to do was watch soaps with me he bailed on number four." They wait on traffic in the parking lot.

"Well, I don't know! I think so, when you say it like that I sound like a sycophant. He asked me out! Well you told me to get a life outside the hospital and I did." She ran her fingers through her hair trying to air dry it.

"I know I've missed the last three Sundays I'm sorry I would but that's one of the two or three days Kelly and I have off together. Because it seems unfair to subject him to our madness this early on. Fine, I'll ask."

She looked over at him. "Every Sunday all of my siblings get together and fix a family dinner for our parents. Would you like to come? Please know that you should feel free to say no, really."

"I'm in it'll be fun." He leans across the car to kiss her.

"If I didn't like you so much I'd question your sanity."

"We'll be there. Kelly, you better vacate this parking space before that teeny bopper in the Nissan gets out and shanks your ass." She points out the window to the pissed off girl waiting for their parking spot.

-/-/-/=

Kelly sat Indian style on the bed behind her watching her do her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Scrunching my hair." She crumpled sections of her hair in her hand to create bed head style waves.

"Scrunching?" he asked brows quirking

"Don't ask ok? Can you hand me the hair dryer? It's in the third drawer on my right."

"You keep a blow dryer at my place?" He said surprised but still getting up to do her bidding.

"And a curling and flat iron, half my makeup, a tooth brush and clean underwear."

"Dude, you're my girlfriend for real. "He smiled at her in the mirror.

"I am."She smiled back.

"Where do you keep your underwear?"

"Weirdo!" she stared at him a second before laughing.

"Why'd you put this where you can't reach it?" He leaned down.

"Oh I can reach I just wanted to watch you bend over." She pinched his butt.

"I feel objectified."

"Wouldn't be the first I've seen that calendar your department puts out." She raises her eyebrows at him.

He kissed her handing her the blow dryer. He looked in the mirror to make sure her red lipstick hadn't come off on him.

-/-/-/-

"Mom, I'm home!" she calls out as they come in through the back door into a very large kitchen. They hear many footsteps and they are converged on by almost 2 dozen people. She doesn't even have time to take off her coat.

"Libby!" shouts a tiny girl in the back of the fray. Kelly goes over to pick her up as he gets closer he sees the girl in her Belle night gown has Down syndrome.

"Hi I'm Kelly." He squats down to her level as a blonde woman he assumes Liv's mother watches.

"Libby!" the girl points to Liv.

"Ok, I'll take you too her." He holds out his hands and the girl jumps into his arms trustingly.

"Hey Ollie," A man with fading into gray- blonde hair wades through the children to kiss Liv on the cheek.

"Hey Daddy." She said kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

"Who's the man carrying Hadley around?" He whispers in her ear.

"That's Kelly, he's fairly harmless the only person who might actually out charm Hads." She said loudly.

"Ok Graynes chill a second." She gets them to all to back out of her face as Owen comes up to kiss her cheek." So I can introduce you to someone get in order. Ok Kell, come here please!" She finishes.

"Hi Hadley baby!" She takes Hadley from him.

"My mother Mara, father Cole, Owen." A tall man with light red hair eyes him warily." Owen's wife Lindsey" The dark haired girl with a bright smile hugs Liv".Hey Chica, Where's Langston?"

"AZT time." A pretty blonde answers.

"Oh okay."

"This is my other sister in law Sarah Anne." She said "Hi Kelly first time's scary it's not so bad after." Sarah Anne Said.

"Vivi, " She points to a statuques blonde woman with Corn flower blue eyes "Liam's late, Rainey," A bi racial man comes bounding down the stairs cutting her off. "Hey Sis!"

"Hey Lang, thanks for joining the party."

"Sorry my life saving meds eats into your plans." He snarked.

"Anyway, Mila, Madden, Grady, Tess, you've met Hadley and finally Joshua. Guys this is Kelly Severide." She points to set of identical twin Asian girls a gangly dark haired boy with bangs in his eyes a young girl with glasses and a mousy brown bob and then to a chubby raven haired toddler braking and unbraking Liv's chair.

-/-/-/-

"Grady keeps eyeing my car. Like he's going to hotwire it." He says coming to her side she had taken off her blue plaid infinity scarf he'd bought her and sat in a white short sleeved shirt and jeans. Hadley wore her scarf as a new dress.

"He has Asperger's and is obsessed with classic cars. You go show him your car and you've made a friend for life." She put her arm around him and he brushed flour off her nose.

"What are doing? You're covered in flour."

"Making my contribution to dinner."

"Which is?"

"Apple pie. Cliché I know." She said and he smirked/

"Hey Grady wanna get a closer look?"

"Mommy! Kelly is going to show me his car!"

"Shoes!" every woman in the house yells to him. Kelly goes back and kisses Liv on the top of the head as she peels apples over the sink. "No matter what Grady tries to tell you flip flips are not shoes."

"Got it."

As they're heading out the door they run head on into a lithe blonde young man wearing a leather motorcycle jacket. His curling blonde hair tied back. "Whoa, that's a whole lotta big and brawny you must be Liv's? I'm Liam"

"Liam!" Liv hollered. "Did you just hit on my boyfriend?"

"No, I just mean you have a type. Typically they have superior chest muscles. Besides I have a girlfriend."

"This week." Langston teases blue eyes sparkling as he takes Kelly's spot by Liv.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the only people more confused about your sexuality than you are the people you date and that's coming from the family lesbian." Vivi returned as she levered herself to sit on the counter on +Liv's other side.

"She'd be perfect for Shay, and hello Liam I'm Kelly." Kelly put his hand out to shake Liam's.

"Oh hell no, you just go show Grady the car and mind your own Baby."

"Who's Shay?"

"Repeat after me Vivianne Eliza Grayne. I will not screw around with Leslie Shay."

"Oh you don't like her."

"What was the first clue."

=/=/=/=

"He's hunky and that is for sure." Mara Grayne stood next her daughter at the sink.

"Mama!"

"I'm old honey not dead, all I'm saying is I see what you see. He's great with Grady. He wasn't at all freaked out by us, just jumped right in with a big smile on his face and helped Hadley when he thought she was being left behind."

"He's a keeper; do I need to slice these apples thinner?" She said not daring to look up afraid her mother would see too much in her eyes.

"No you're fine. Is he the keeper?"

"Huh?"

"Is he the one the last guy you brought home was Carver." She put down the peeler and looked in her mother's all-knowing brown eyes.

"Look I think so but I knew going into this that Kelly's a notorious womanizer. I- just until he makes a serious move I'm not getting too attached. No matter how good in bed he is."

She heard the car engine rev. "Oh God!"

She rushed out. "Buckle up and stay under 85 please!"

"Baby come on now! We're just going around the block and we both know seat belts cause more injuries in a crash than they prevent!" Kelly said head stuck out his rolled down window.

"It's my baby brother, put your head back inside the car and put on the seat belts."

"Fine but Livvy's a prude!" Grady complained pulling on his belt.

"That doesn't mean what you think it does buddy." Kelly smiled and clicked in his seat belt and winked at Liv before pulling out of the drive way.

"He's rescue squad if like they flip it from here to Pine Street then he can get them out." A voice behind her said.

She doesn't bother looking back. "You're an asshole Owen, How'd you know he was squad?"

"That quilted jacket you had on is CFD. Dad's got questions he's just keeping them for dinner conversation."

"Lovely." She muttered turning for the house.

-/-/-/-/-

"You have been working on that pie for an hour baby, it's going to get eaten it doesn't have to be pretty." Kelly said coming up beside her at the island as she cut minute little decorations into the pie crust.

She shot him a dirty look. "What'd I say?" he held up his hands in a "Don't Shoot!" gesture.

"The desserts are my thing and I want them to be pretty." She said.

"Okay, then baby's touchy 'bout pie I get it. Can I have an apple slice?"

"Go away before I smack you with my rubber spoonula thingy."

"Is that the technical term for it spoonula thingy?" he asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I am not playing Kelly Benjamin."

"Livvy?"

"What Tess is a mess?" She returned smiling over at Tess.

"Can I have apples too?"

Kelly grinned at her biting into an apple slice while he slipped Tess one. "They're for decoration quit eating the decor you two!"

"I get that you like perfection, I noticed after watching you do your make up today but it's a pie baby. We're going to eat it!"

"And I really am going to hit you Kelly! Get out of the kitchen." She made as swipe at him with the spatula.

-/-/-/-

"Ollie kicked you out didn't she?" Cole said watching the man standing on the stair landing hands stuffed into his jean pockets looking at a picture of Liv.

"The lady is particular about pie." He said giving him a grin Cole knows had to have charmed his girl.

"Nah, the dessert's her forte she wanted to go to Paris and be a pastry chef until she burned herself making Carmel and that was that."

"Oh so that's what that scar is," He stood looking at a picture of her as a little girl. "She sure was a pretty little thing; she's so tiny in that little chair."

"Oh so you actually adore her, good." He steps on to the stair landing with Kelly.

"I do, it's hard not to be bowled over by all that fearlessness." He smiled to himself. "Only woman who ever bossed me around before she'd let me do my job."

"Name one thing that annoys you but you still love about her." Cole asked trying to discern how real this thing is.

"She plays Candy Crush at night to unwind after her shift I hate that fuckin' game but I still find it cute when she wakes me up to do the timed levels for her because she can't click fast enough."

Cole glanced at the picture Kelly was looking at. "That's her adoption day picture. I remember the first time I saw her was in this rinky dink hospital in this run down suburb of Chicago, she had the Halo on and everything. She looked at me and said "I never had a Daddy I have a Mommy she died her name's Cassidy, Are you my parents now? Are you going to be the Daddy? And if you think it chokes up now you should have seen me then. Owen is biologically ours she's the first child that found a place in my heart on her own fearless little merits. Questions? She had em' but not fear. Livvy doesn't do fear or love either really at least not often, Owen's the one who broke down those walls first. She loves you Kelly or she wouldn't have brought you home. You and one other guy in thirty years. You're a little afraid of me that's good means you're smart. You screw with her heart and thirteen of us will come after you."

He turned to leave but stopped. "If you earn her, if you earn her love and respect? It'll be fine."

=/-/-/=

"Soup's on Grayne's!" Owen shouts.

They all sit down and begin fixing their tacos. "So Rain I like your hair do." Liv commented to the dark haired girl on the opposite side of who Kelly thought was Vivi. "It's easy just a sock bun and a bandana."

"You'll have to show me. How's the SAT Prep course?"

"Preppy. How's it dating a firefighter?" She asked crystal blue eyes shining beneath an overabundance of eye liner.

"Busy."

"And by busy you mean between the sheets right?"

"Rainey!" she scolded.

Kelly knocked shoulders with Liv. "Shut up! I can feel you thinking and you have no shame! "He points a him not looking his way.

"Part of my charm right? You're blushing, never took you for a prude sweetheart."

"What does prude mean?" Grady piped up.

"And on that note how'd you two meet?" Mara asked trying to change the subject.

"A prude is like a really crappy car that refuses to go fast." Kelly answered.

"Nice save." Liv mutters.

"But my sisters in a wheelchair not a car." Grady challenges.

"No she's not a car."

"She's more like a jungle gym babies always climb on her and push her like she's a toy it bothers me." Grady said giving them a scowl.

"It bothers me too cause I'm selfish and want to spend all my time with her but she helps those kids and babies right? So it's okay to share. " Kelly points out.

"I picked out her Lego scrubs last Christmas."

Kelly goes with subject change easily "Solid choice but I like ones with chili peppers on them."

"This the longest conversation Grady had with anyone all week he must like you Kell, Nice job holding eye contact buddy!" Liv said and Lang reached over to ruffle the child's hair.

"I like him okay his car is cool." He said grudgingly.

"Well at least some appreciates it. Livvy took one look and went uh I don't think my chair will fit."

"Oh for crying out loud Kelly it's a car not a person!" she drops a chip back on to her plate and stares at him.

"You never did answer your mother how'd you meet him Ollie? The hospital?" Cole asked

"There was an electrical fire in the Porter Street Women and Children Clinic and he rescued me." She said quickly staring solidly at her plate.

"What?" Her father asked in clarification.

"Seconds before it blew up." She finished.

And the table explodes into accusatory questions

"What? You didn't tell me that?" Vivi yelled.

"What the hell Liv?" Owen accused

"Why were you in that fucking ghetto clinic the last women who ran one ended up fucking dead Olivia she was dead!" Langston nearly screamed. Joshua began crying.

"Look, everyone." They continued hurtling questions and incriminations at her.

"Be quiet!" Kelly said above the din. "Look I'm sorry if that came off rude but she was there because she's a doctor and she took an oath to heal people and that's where she's needed is the in places no other peds doctor will go! I got to her in time and she's fine that's all that matters."

"Thank you Honey." Liv said pausing to take deep breaths.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you guys because it's over and I didn't want you to worry."

"Too late sweet girl." Her father said. "Next time tell us."

"Please God let's hope there's not a next time." Kelly said.

"Do you worry for him? "Sarah Anne asked softy nodding toward Kelly.

Something in the camaraderie of worrying over what you can't control forces her to be honest with Sarah Anne even if reveals too much. "Every second we're a part and if he's even five minutes late I worry that Shay's gonna show up at my door with the chief and tell me that thing I feared happened but we took oaths to help people and so we do. Even if it endangers us." She exhales. "Now for the love of God someone change the subject and let a girl eat her tacos."

-/-/-/-

"Do you really worry like that? About my safety?" He breaks the silence of the drive back to her place

She looks out the window then back at his tense expression "I can't lie Kell, I was too honest as it is."

She exhales a long breath and justifies her feelings. "I get that your feelings aren't as progressed as mine but…I live with the worry and when I knew I was falling for you I accepted that it would become a part of me. Just like the doctor in me knows when Lang's gonna die I can read his counts and I know if I can pull him out of it or if we're going into full blown AIDS territory where I can't save him."

"It lives in the same place as the knowing too much and not enough lives. I get it if ya know I'm too serious and you wanna bail."

"I'm not going anywhere. If I was going to bail I'd of done it by now. If you can live with the fear then I'm not leaving you for having fear about what I do. I'll try to be on time from now on though."

"Thank you." She whispers.

=/=/-/=

"No coffee this time just me." He looks up and she's sitting calmly as can be in Betty Boop scrubs.

He asked grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we officially work the exact same hours and I'm on something doctors never get lunch break. Wanna have celebratory sex in the fire house?" she asked as she reached over and pulled the curtains down.

He yanked her into the room slamming the door behind her locked it. "You just might be the perfect woman. "He kissed her,

"Hair down." He pulled out her ponytail.

"Ouch Kelly." She said against his mouth.

"Sorry but not really cause you know, your hair…" he wrapped his hand into her hair tilted her back and kissed her deeply.

They break apart only when the need for oxygen demands it. "Clothes off now." She said panting slightly.

"I like it when you get all Dr. Bossy Pants on me." He said kicking off his shoes. He watches her lose the scrub top and his heart bear slows at the sight of skimpy black lace covering her breasts.

"You planned this." He said yanking the shirt over his head as she pulled off her sneakers.

"I hoped for it, the thong matches. There's a garter belt but that seemed like too much work." She lifted herself with one arm and yanked her pants down with the other hand,

"Waitin' on you Lieutenant Severide." She smirked at him.

He dropped trough and kicked out of his pants. He walked over in his under wear and picked her up the same as he did when rescuing her. "In the interest of full disclosure I feel I should tell you I have had sex in the firehouse but never in my quarters." He laid her on his bed and loomed over watching her carefully.

"Well I plan to make you forget anything before. Now stop talking and fuck me." He kissed her.

"With pleasure." She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

He's lying on top of her when she decides to tease him a little. "Are you gonna put it in or just stare at me all day?"

"It's… you're not funny." He said kissing her and driving his hips into her.

"I still got you."

"Nope you didn't you make that little breathy sound… when I start. Heard it." He said all cockiness and pride.

=/=/=/=

She's sitting up to put her clothes back on. "Hey wait." She looks over her shoulder at him and he's holding up his phone and snapped a picture.

"Delete that now!"

"No you look pretty."

"Don't instagram it." She told him leaning over to kiss him and retrieve her bra from the headboard p0ost.

"I won't all you see is your back though."

"Do you have a hairbrush here?" She asked finger combing her hair.

"Bed head not your style baby?"

=/=/=

She rolls past Shay on her way out.

"Is your hair different? It's got lots of volume today." She asks and Liv snickers.

"Nah just left it down. You coming to dinner after shift? I'm cooking for Kelly you might as well join in."

"Maybe what ya making?"

"Haven't decided but I'm a better cook than he is so there's that."

"I take offense to that!" he said walking up behind her to kiss her on the top of the head. "Thanks for lunch babe." He said seriously and without a hint of humor.

"Anytime. Gotta go." Liv barely manages not to laugh.

Shay sees Liv's ponytail holder circling Kelly's wrist and puts two and two together. "You did not."

"Oh if you think I did then I probably did! Bye baby! He shouts as she rolls out the door.

"So she any good? I mean you keep coming back for more." Shay asked leaning over the back of a chair in the common room.

"I'm not answering that Shay." Kelly said plopping down next to her.

"Well if a girl can't feel then she's probably a crappy lay."

"She's not… I mean she has sensation just not… it's none of your business." He answered uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You've always told me before."

"She's different…. It's different and not because she's disabled but because-"he scratched the back of his neck. "Never mind."

"You're in love with her." Shay said in wonderment.

"I don't like using that word… just trust me it's different."

-/-/-

Casey gets a text from Shay.

Shay: Look I barely like Liv but if someone doesn't help Kelly build this ramp he's so insistent on then we're going be scraping pretty lil Red off the pavement."

-/-/-/-

"Are you trying to kill her or show her you love her?" comes from behind Kelly.

"I can do this I don't care what Shay thinks." Kelly said around the nails in his mouth.

"I know you can but do wanna be right or do you want your girl safe? We only have to take down part of it and add a rail I can tell by looking that incline's too steep to negotiate without one and then there's state regs." Kelly sits down in the grass dejected/.

"Those stairs at Molly's are even worse and because it was built before the ADA they don't have to change it but I can guilt trip Hermann into it."

"Damn you really do like this one don't you?"

"A lot." He sees her truck pull up and smiles. He gets to his feet as she kills the engine.

"Hey Kell, can you- what in the hell are you doing?" he walks over kisses her through the open driver's side window.

"I'm building you a ramp." He watches her get out of the car. She's wearing her hair piled on top of her head and a bandana tied around her head. Her shirt reads well behaved women rarely make history. She's wearing black lace leggings that her skin shows through.

"Well baby, it's a really sweet gesture and I love you for it but you're testing it out." She said but he wasn't offended he was going test it anyway.

"You let Rainey do your hair didn't you? You look pretty."

"Thanks I felt lazy."

"Come on I'll Piggy back you inside and come back for the chair and groceries."

"Oooh I like the shoes. They're sexy." He said glancing down at her feet as he picked her up.

"They're from Viv's Stripper Phase. Hey Casey."

"What are you making for dinner?" They walk toward Casey.

"Baked Garlic Parmesan chicken, Homemade Mac and Cheese and A salad. You staying' Casey I make enough to feed an army its reflexive." They walk past him and up the stairs.

"I guess."

"Kell, turn…I meant your body not your head so I can close the door." She kissed him anyway.

-/-/-/-

"Shay I know you don't like Liv but you need to learn too because she makes him happy." Casey commented as they watched the pair standing in the kitchen talking.

"She's too needy."

"But she's not I know what it takes to be a doctor I was practically married to one and to be a doctor you have to be driven and independent even more so if you're disabled, you just don't like her because Kelly needs her and you aren't used to him needing anyone but you."

She sighs but doesn't respond. "Hey Shay settle an argument for us?" Liv said.

"Pudding cups count as dessert right?" Kelly as sitting the dish of Macaroni and cheese on the table.

"Yeah."

"See baby, you're just a dessert snob."

"You remember you said that when you want something. Come on y'all soup's on."

**AN: Merry christmas readers! if you enjoyed please review, Fire and dynamite is by drew holcomb and the neighbors! i own nothing but LIv!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so Kelly asked me to meet him at his fire buddies bar we're staying for one beer and then heading to dinner." She said putting on makeup in her entry way mirror.

"That's fine what's this?" Vivi held up a glass cube holding a preserved red rose.

"Kelly gave it to me." She turned lipstick tube in hand.

"He gave you a paper weight…. Nothing says love like random shit to pile on your desk." She said sitting it back on the coffee table.

"It never dies Vivi, that's why he gave it to me." She said dryly as Vivi walked toward her.

"That's not nearly as douche baggy as I thought. Sorry." They trade lipstick and mascara and apply quickly.

"It's cool, let's go." She can't find her jacket and remembers Kelly had left his leather jacket on her couch last time he was there.

She's taking a pleasant trip down memory lane to the shower they had taken together day before yesterday. "Yo! LIvvy, you're smiling like a loon." Viv breaks her reverie.

"Let's go." She said swinging his jacket on.

-/-/-/-/

"Do you have any idea where we actually are?" Vivi said peering out the window at the darkened run down streets.

"Not a clue, Kell said it's on Prendergast." She squints reading a street sign.

"Call Kelly Severide." She commands Siri.

"Calling Kelly Severide." Siri returns

It rings once twice…. "Hey baby, hang on." She can hear shouting and music "Okay sorry hey sweetheart." He answers leaning on the wall outside Molly's single bathroom.

"Hey I'm on Pederast and I'm lost."

"What do you see?"

"Hardware store, smoke shop, graffiti and a bum. Please come outside I'm not getting out of the truck without you. Homeless people scare me don't judge."

"You're a street and a half over you're on west pederast. Go to the end and turn right it's gonna get worse before it gets better." He said trying and failing to hold back his laughter.

"I hate you right now Kelly!"

"You worked at Porter Street!" He points out.

"During the day!" She defends shouting at him.

"Okay, I'm turning."

"And I'm going outside." He walks toward the door.

"What's Liv drinkin?" someone asks.

"Sam Addams Amber Lager." He answers hitting the door.

"Oh ok I can see you Kelly." She said seeing him leaning on the wall outside Molly's entry way.

He walks toward her truck as it drives up. "Who's in the- Shay's here you know that right and she just broke up with Devon Viv'll be like chum in the water."

"You're on speaker Douchey McFireballs."

"I meant pretty chum."

Liv just laughs.

"Olivia stop laughing." He whines.

"That was good….Vivianne one Kelly zip."

"Hang up and park you two smart asses."

-/-/-/-/=

They walk up the path and see a huge roughhewn wooden ramp. "This is gorgeous work." Liv comments

"It looks like Owen's." Vivi Says.

"It is. He designed it and Casey built it. After Owen saw the one at my place I was barred from touching anything you would use. I did add the Christmas lights so it would be easier to see at night." He smiled at them.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this you know I'm used to making do." Liv replied brow crunching in thought even as she smiles.

"That's the whole point. You shouldn't make do unless you've got no choice." Kelly retorts.

"I don't like Liv's boyfriends ever…please don't make me like you. It feels wrong." Vivi said plainly.

He leaned down to kiss her. "Uh no, it sold out here save that shit for inside." Vivi complained.

"Hi babe sorry about my little ray of sunshine over here." Liv replied all sarcasm and smiles.

He walked over behind her and pushed her inside.

-/-/-/-

"Livvy!" Mills shouted the second she came in the door.

"Mills! You drunk buddy?" She shot him a smile.

"A little."

"Cab. Promise me."

"Yes mother,"

"That's not an insult I find complimentary."

"Sit with me?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." She shrugs out of his jacket.

"Whoa, hot mama." Mouch said placing her beer on the table top.

"Hey Mouch," she adjusts her off the shoulder sapphire blue kaftan top.

"Got a hot date?"

"Not unless dinner with my lesbo sister counts." She said dryly.

"Nice Liv." Viv pops her gum and feigns hurt feelings.

"I love you Vivianne. Introduce yourself around the blonde plays for your team." She said transferring from her chair and into the booth next to Kelly.

He shifts around so that he sits with his back on the wall. He pulls her into the gap of his hips. She makes sure his legs are straight out of the booth seat and leans back into his chest.

A blonde brings Kelly a beer and eyes her. "You slept with her didn't you Kelly Benjamin."

"That's Zoya and only once." He loops his arms around her shoulders and kisses the crook of her neck

"You say that like I should be proud." She answers.

"Well if you hadn't given it up so quick…" he smiles.

"I did not! It was like our tenth date!" She defends herself and takes a pull on the beer bottle in her hand.

"Seventh." He swigged his beer.

"Are you sure because…." She sits the beer down and wipes the condensation on Kelly's jeans.

"Oh babe I'm positive. We only made it as far as the couch." He laughs and she feels it in her back.

You've turned me into a whore." She whispers.

"You say that like you're ashamed baby." He laughed dodging her elbows to the gut.

"Okay, I surrender Liv! Jesus you elbows are sharp."

"How'd your day go?"

"Eh I have a sister." Kelly says like its nothing.

"Do what?" She leans up and twists to look back at him.

"Beth, the step mom thinks Benny is still running around her, he hasn't moved back in doesn't see the boys could I please go check it out."

"And you do, for your brothers." She slumps back into him.

"Right. I assumed my sister was his lover."

"OOOh nice sweetheart."

"Oh it gets better; she's twenty one about that many years ago Benny left me and my mom." He clears his throat obviously uncomfortable with unexpectedly sharing so much in a public place.

"Damn I'm sorry Kelly."

"Don't be," He kissed her shoulder.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Still thinking on it." He laces their fingers together.

"So how was your day babe?"

"Alright I guess, I heard they had to up Sadie's Chemo and I lost a kid today from an MVA."

"Olivia, that's the very definition of a shit day."

"I know and to think I was only there to catch up on paper work." She slugged back part of her beer.

"If I'm goona drink with you, feed me I haven't eaten all day."

"I'll order a pizza, you don't wanna eat anything Otis has touched and Hermann burns water."

"And Gabby?"

"Is busy flirting with Casey."

"Love is in the air it must be because Valentine's Day is around the corner."

"It definitely is, that thing you feared is happening." he nods toward Shay and Vivi talking at a corner table.

"Don't rub it in." She whines.

"You make me happy Livvy." He smiles into her hair.

"Back at you."

"Okay so what does Vivi do?"

"You mean other than flirting like she's trying to get into a closeted nun's pants? She's an event planner." She gestures at her with the beer bottle.

"You know what Owen does. Lang's an Art teacher Sarah Anne teaches Kindergarten, Lindsey's an art curator. Liam's geology major and Rainey wants to go to beauty school."

"Your Parents."

"Dad's a lit professor and Mom's a social worker."

"Lots of teachers and healers huh?"

"When you don't have parents the next best things a teacher." She said honestly.

"What kinda Pizza you want?"

"Surprise me. Viv's allergic to olives." He dails a number.

"What made you want to be a doctor? Hello, I'd like a Chicago style supreme no olives. Yeah, cash 4415 west pederast."

He hung up. "I saw Lang mistreated a lot because of his diagnosis, I've always tried to fix it for other kids."

"We're you mistreated."

"Sometimes, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Mean girls?"

She shakes her head yes. "And short sighted boys."

"As gorgeous as I know I would have found you to be… you'd have scared the shit out of high school Kelly."

"Why?" She smiles at his honesty.

"I was shallow."

"I was angry; I wouldn't have trusted you anyway."

"You trust me now don't you?" He asks lowly resting chin on her shoulder.

"I do."

"Well since we're working Valentine's Day what do you wanna do if we get five minutes together?"

"You mean I can pick something besides sex?" She tilts her back and casts her eyes up at him in question.

"There's a quickie and then there's barely there."

She laughed and twisted slightly to kiss him.

"Finally! Took you long enough." Her hands hold his face and she kiss him again slow and deliberately.

"Damn woman."

"Damn right." She retorts sitting back in place.

"How long you give em?" Kelly said pointing to Shay and Vivi leaned up over a table talking.

"Until they screw or break up?"

"Either."

"About as long as it'll take the pizza to get here." Liv teased laughing at her own joke.

"Shay gave us six months."

"Ouch."

"Hey, just because I usually move on quick doesn't mean I will." Zoya brings them another round.

"Doesn't mean you won't either." She said morosely watching the woman walk off.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"I will. Trust you I mean."

"Your hair's half up." He points out like he'd just noticed.

"Yes Kelly that's called compromise."

"And the weird beehive thing? What's that?" He smirks

"You're an ass." She turned to hit him.

"Wait! Come here!" He dodges one hit but she lands a slap to his upper arm. " Ow! That hurt!"

He kissed her. "It's weird but I like it." He said against her lips before deepening the kiss.

"I like kissing you but twisting hurts."

With a few turns and tugs he has her sitting in lap facing him. "There."

"The advantages of dating muscle bound jocks." Her sister calls out.

"Gross." Shay calls out at the public display of affection. "Freakin' breeders."

"That breeder's my sister and he makes her happy." Vivi watches them making out in the corner booth and smiles.

"I didn't mean-"She defends.

Vivi looks back at her. "Yes, you did and if you want this thing to go anywhere? And I have a feeling you do because I can read you like a book, you better be more than tolerant to my sister you better be nice because she may be his girlfriend but she's my best friend." She demands

"That bossy thing that turns Kelly on runs in the family doesn't it."

"You have no idea."

=/-/-/-

Kelly stands and watches Liv the throw crepe paper up to a brown haired girl. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages Liv."

"That's because you haven't, how's the intelligence gig?"

"I like it. You still seeing that guy?"

""The fire fighter? Yeah, where should I put the cupcake station?"

"Glass wall it's easier to clean icing off." Kelly answers walking into the room and out of his hiding spot in the corner.

"Holy five alarm fire batman!" Erin said.

"I know he has that effect." Liv grins to herself.

"Erin, meet Kelly."

"Kelly Erin."

"Nice to meet you I can't stay long I just wanted to drop off some flowers for Sadie and to tell you to meet me out in the court yard at nine." He walks over to her.

"Why?" She places her hand on stomach and he puts his hand over hers,

"It's a surprise. Sadie's flowers are shaped like a cupcake. Think she'll like it?" He inclines his head in question.

"That's sweet Kelly, she love it."

He shrugs. "Chemo sucks; Kid needs a reason to smile."

"Squad three rescue at Hudson Bay submerged car." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Squad three is responding. Nine minutes out." He radioed back running off.

"Be careful!"

"Nine Courtyard!" He said turn and running backward.

"I'll be there." She said as He shoots her a smile and waves bye before turning for the elevator.

"On the scale how high?" Erin asks.

"I'm not answering that while he can still hear me." She said through her teeth.

=/=/=

The Valentine Party starts at 7 and she leaves it in Vivi's capable hands. "Remember they're kids you're catering to a different crowd Sis."

"Doctor Grayne to E.R."

She does a needle thoracotomy on a kid with anaphylactic shock.

"Dr. Crider, in situations where its gut versus brain go with your gut. You could have scoped the intubation and not needed to jam a needle in the kid's neck okay. Think but don't overthink and if you don't know ask but making me look sloppy isn't going to do you any favors." She tears into the intern on her service.

"Damn baby, be nice to the baby doctors." Kelly teases.

"No one was nice to me Kell, and I survived." She said without turning to face him. "Go, with the kid Crider. Jesus!" She sighs tiredly as the kid and her intern are whisked off to admissions.

"Got a minute for me I have a medical problem, I'd like my physician girlfriend to see too." Kelly asking tipping her chair back.

"If you're here because you have a priapism I am going to kill you." She lets her wheels down wheeling her through a knot of people.

"What's that? Sounds sexy when you say it like that."

"A raging hard on that won't go away." She answers taking her hair down.

"Not sexy, painful very painful." Kelly corrects himself.

"You think that's bad we take a needle and-"

"Stop Livvy! Shut up!" He says before he hears too much.

"What did you need?"

"Nothing but you." He leans down and kisses the top of her head.

"Medical problem?"

"Well that was a line but I am allergic to the river algae please feel free to check me over."

"Do you ever stop with the innuendos?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. So, I got the panty gram you sent me." He said making a turn.

"And you liked it?"

"I did, I was also in a full firehouse." He grins.

"What?! Kelly! I assumed you'd open it privately." She said a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"It was in a non-descript envelope, I had no idea what it was. Not to worry the men and Shay were jealous. Otis even offered to marry you."

"Too bad for Otis short Russians with weird mustaches aren't my bag." She said and they come to a stop.

He opens the door to the sun room and set in middle of the floor is blankets and pillows and a picnic basket. Hanging from the ceiling is glow in the dark stars.

"It's snowing and you can't see the stars anyway so I changed things up."

She rolls further into her favorite room in the entire hospital. "This is great, how long do we have?"

"Clarke's covering for me so about an hour or until you get called away."

"I thought dragon lady was making it hell to do anything unannounced."

"According to dragon lady its bad form to date a rescue."

Liv transfers from her chair to the floor. Kelly flips off the lights and joins Liv on the blanket.

"And what did you tell dragon lady?" She leans back into his chest.

"I basically told her to go fuck herself that my life outside the fire house had no bearing on my work and I was just as likely to meet you another way, but I did rescue you and that's our story."

"Kelly! If you aren't careful they'll fire you!"

"No, they won't I'm damn good at what I do and firing a second generation fire man for something like that makes her look bad she doesn't have the balls for it."

"Look in the basket Livvy." He said twirling the end of her French braid through his fingers.

She opens the basket and pulls out a carton of banana pudding from Magnolia bakery, and Coca cola in glass bottles. "No way, you remembered!"

"I did, anytime you call something a guilty pleasure with that kind of look in your eye a man remembers. You forgot to tell me you have to stand in line until next Valentine's Day to get it though."

He kissed her softly.

"Take your lab coat off." He says against her mouth before moving further down her neck.

"Not to disappoint you honey, but I really do want to eat that I'm hungry."

"Alright you'll get your way this time." He relents smiling.

They eat sharing a spoon and passing the carton back and forth. "You're right it's good."

She pulls a wrapped gift from her lab coat pocket.

"This is for you, I was going to go with a romantic gift but you aren't the easiest guy to shop for and-"

"Can I open it? I love presents."

"Yeah." He tears into it to reveal an expensive looking phone case. "It's crush resistant, flame retardant and water proof. Don't actually call me when you're fighting a fire though. That doesn't seem safe."

"Well I'm sure fighting fires and texting is illegal but I do need this I've lost like four phones to water damage!"

"Boom no more water issues!"

"Boom? You really need to limit your time with Rainey."

"But I love my Rain; did I mention I'm taking her to see Lorde? Tickets were her valentine from my parents."

"Here." He hands her a small wrapped box. "I hope you like it; I saw it and thought of you."

She opens it and inside is a gold ring formed into a squared knot. "It's a love knot; according to the saleswoman really I think she was just making it up to get me to buy it."

"No, Kelly she was telling the truth I'm Irish it's a Celtic love knot." She said softly putting it on her right ring finger

"I understand you weren't trying to imply anything but… you know I love you right Kelly." He goes still and utterly silent in a way that makes Liv wish she could draw the words back into her mouth. She leans up to look at him waiting,

"Huh, I uh, thank you."

"Okay, that's-I'm just going to go because-"She scoots away from him on her hands.

"Liv, wait I didn't-"

"They probably need me anyway Kelly."

He brushes glitter dusting her eyebrow away. "Please stay-"he watches her get in the chair and go to leave. When she rolls past him he reaches for her. "Liv don't do this, I don't…"

"Don't touch me." She says tersely.

The door slams.

"Fuck! That's just great!" he pitches the empty pudding container at the wall.

-/-/-/

"The woman said I love you and you said thank you?" Casey asked shuffling playing cards.

"She caught me off guard, and I froze. I was dumbfounded I didn't know what to say."

"Obviously, something tells me thank you was the wrong thing to say to this particular girl."

"Do you love her?" Dawson asked simply from across the room.

He considers for a moment now that he has distance from the situation. "Yeah I do."

"Then tell her and fast because the shit's making the rounds with the Grayne's and Owen Liam and Lang have all taped a big fat kick the dumb ass sign to your proverbial back." Shay adds leaning on Kelly's chair.

"What I'm sleeping with Vivi." She answers the unasked questions.

"Saw that coming."

"Just say it man, it's time you turned in your player card anyway my friend." Herman advises.

-/-/-/-

"Hey Babe, listen I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be but we need to talk and I don't want to say this over the phone. I'm going in late today I'll meet you for lunch in your office. I miss you…a lot ok bye." He hangs up stashing phone in the car. He goes for his daily run.

=/=/=/=

"I don't know Mom; he never showed he was probably going to dump me for being too clingy and weird." Liv answers and eats a bagel while checking her files.

"Doc, male twelve years old coming in with a brachial artery laceration maximal blood loss." Crider says.

"Gotta go Mommy." She hangs up.

"Call vascular and the blood bank get enough to replace full volume."

She turned a corner and runs directly into Kelly.

He looks tired and is covered in blood. "Are you alright?"

"Cut on my calf I'm fine. Take care of him."

"What's his name? Crider go stitch up my boyfriend's leg and give him a tetanus booster. Leave a scar I'll whip your ass."

"His name's Nathan we're still gonna talk Livvy."

"Not now we're not."

"I need a central line kit, get that blood into him pronto. Tell the OR we're coming." He watches her put in the line quick as lighting.

"He'll be fine Grayne's a slave driver but she's damn good." The timid brunette standing next to him says.

"I know." He whispers mostly to himself.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

They are standing and doing a quick survey of the damage done by the derailed train. Kelly sees a familiar red head and cobalt blue chair.

"Oh hell no."

"Olivia!" He shouts approaching her at a sprint.

She looks over. "I don't have time for this Kelly, I'm the peds trauma doctor and you obviously need the extra set of hands so please let me do my job. Cold air makes fire spread right? Go!" She looks at him unflinchingly. Chief barks a command and he goes.

=/=/=/=

There's a break in the action. Kelly kneels down beside her. "How's it going Doc Livvy?"

"Not well, I need more supplies more hands and fucking ambulance right the fuck now! Yo, Shay gets over and prove to me you're more than a pretty face. Midline fib fracture with protrusion and possible compartment syndrome I need help splinting it."

She looks up but only for a second to intent on her work. "Liv look at me. I have to shut off the gas mainline to the tanker if you feel the ground shake or you think it's gonna blow i want you to get in your chair and get Shay and run. I don't care about anything else just run ok?"

She stares at him a second. "I don't run."

"Do it Liv, I'm scared for your safety." He pleads.

She rips tape length with her teeth. "Would you leave? No, then I guess you have your answer and if you expect me to tell you I love you again, think again because I still mean it but it's on you now. Don't blow yourself up. I will revive you just to kill you myself if you do." He grabs her face and kisses her. "Gotta go baby."

"Severide" She calls out as he walks off. "Don't blow up it'd be waste of a gorgeous face."

"Yup, totally love her, totally." He mutters to himself laughing.

=/=/=/=/=

He's busy working and she's spending time with her sisters so they don't get time to talk.

The alarm sounds. Building collapse Killian Arena 4422 Elburn. Truck 51 squad 3, Ambulance 61 battalion 25. Kelly stands but cannot move.

"Shay where was the concert Liv was taking Rain to?"

"Oh god, no." She says and watches Kelly turn ghostly white.

"You're with me Severide." Bowden demands.

"I'm the commanding officer for my squad, you can't just-"he complains

"Are you thinking of anything but her right now? I thought so get in the damn car Kelly." He yanks him toward the SUV.

-/-/-/-/-

The building looks sound from the outside and for a moment his heart lifts until he sees one whole section of the old building is totally flattened to rubble.

"Stay the car Kelly!"

"Are you out your mind?"

"I know she's your woman and I know you are scared but you are no use to anyone like this especially her if she's hurt. Go to the Red Cross tent and see if she's with the people in a non-collapsed section but stay out of the hot zone we clear?" Bowden says not waiting for an answer as he gets out of the car to control his portion of chaos.

"Livvy!" Kelly shouts getting out the car and sprinting to the white tent. "Olivia!" he begins searching "Rainey!"

He searches but can't find her he slumps to the ground in corner of the tent and pulls out his cell phone. The sight of it in its stupid indestructible case makes his eyes well with tears. "Damn it Liv." He dials but it rings endlessly in his ear.

Rescue and medevac copters whirl over his head and he listens to the chaotic commands and instructions to multiple firehouses for what feels like hours.

"We got her Severide. I saw her hair." Mills says through radio static.

He's on his feet and running straight for the hot zone. Not really hearing the radio chatter anymore he's too intent on his goal of getting to her.

It takes Casey, Cruz, and Mouch to stop him from running up on the scene.

"Let me go! I'll take you all down let me go." He yells trying to break through them.

"It's bad Kelly. You don't want to see her that way." Casey said close to his ear.

"How bad?" He looks at his friend waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Liv has a closed head injury possible skull fracture and Rainey is going to lose her leg."

"Was she conscious when you found her? Is she conscious?"

"She told me not move the rebar from Rainey's leg it was keeping her phemoral artery from bleeding out she said your name and then went out."

Dawson and Mills come carrying her out. "I mean it now, let me go." He orders.

"Shay's with Rainey in the Helo. You want to ride with me? No hysterics and no touching her got it?" Dawson demands.

"Gabi, come on. You can touch her and talk to her it might help just don't touch injured places." Mills amends.

"Why's she not being air lifted?" Kelly asks and they all hear his fear but don't comment.

"Other injured are more severely hurt and I can get her there in time she's holding steady for now. Do you trust me?" Dawson asked. He grabs her hand that's dangling from the gurney and back board.

"Yes, i- yes I trust you. I'm right here Liv? Right here just hang on ok? Just hang tight a little longer." He said running beside them. He sits in the ambulance floor touching her bare foot. They fly down the road to Lakeside.

"Gabi, she can't feel anything below the tops of her thighs. She can't feel me touching her now."

"Christ, okay come up here but I'm serious-"

"No touching injuries I got it." Kelly said moving up the right side of the ambulance.

He grabs her hand. "Okay Baby, you got this. Just keep doing what you're doing okay, fight." He kisses the back of her hand. "I never saw you coming, and I still don't sometimes that's why I didn't say it back. Not because I don't love you but because I thought I'd say it first…I just I need you okay so don't go anywhere. You're the best save I've made in a long time. I can't lose you." He tells Liv completely ignoring Gabi for the moment.

"And I hope Gabi knows how much it's killing me not to get the hair out of your eyes right now." Gabi laughs.

"Really?"

"She hates having hair in her face."

Alarms start going off. "Her stats are dropping I gotta tube her. You cool to watch?"

"I'll help. What ET tube do you need?"

"A seven."

"Come on Livvy, fight me girl get good and mad." Gabi advises.

=/=/=/=

After a very long surgery to remove blood clots and pressure on her brain they wait for her to wake up. Taking shifts and turns at her side. Kelly doesn't leave he's afraid too. He remains at her side day in and day out eating little and sleeping less.

"I'm going to piss her off watch." Vivi announces and puts on a Lady Gaga CD. She begins dancing around the bed to Bad Romance.

"Come on Handsome." She offers her hand to Kelly.

"I don't dance." He rolls his stiff neck.

"Douchey McFireballs…you're lying come on relax a little bit gotta laugh or we'll cry and something tells me you've done more than your share." She pulls him to his feet making him dance.

Two songs later.

"The least you could do is play some reputable lesbian music, some Melissa Etheridge or some shit. Turn off Lady Gag Me." She said low and grumpy.

"Holy shit it worked! Livvy!" Vivi said jumping up and down a little.

"Did you jump ship? He's hot." Liv cracked an eye open and cocked her head at Kelly.

"No, that one's all you honey." Vivi answered laughing.

"My throat hurts. And that's my hoodie Viv."

"Here," he pours a glass of water. "It's from the ET tube, it'll go away." He kissed her temple. "Drink slow Liv."

"You are a major improvement over Carver Collins and that's for sure. Wow, I must have some form of retrograde amnesia because I have no clue who you are." She tries to sit up. "Whoa."

"No don't sit up, its okay, stop diagnosing yourself Livvy." Kelly said.

"Vivianne, get the doctor and call your parents." He asks.

"What's your name?"

"Kelly. My name is Kelly Severide. What year is it?" He sits with her on the bed.

"2011 is that wrong?"

Unable to help himself he holds her hand. "Don't worry 'bout it baby. This is going to sound really odd right now but I need to say it okay? Because I almost lost you and lost my chance and I'm not doing that ever again. I love you so, so, much."

"Uh…Thank you." She said confusion coloring her response,

Kelly laughs. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so your family Livvy Lou." Erin said lying in the hospital bed with her as they watch Brothers & Sisters.

"If you take out the philandering father, less mental health issues, and more racial diversity then yes." She ate some popcorn.

"Besides Owen's hotter than Balthazar Getty." Erin said reaching into the popcorn bag.

"That's gross E." Liv's nose wrinkles.

Kelly chuckles shoving off the door frame. "Cup of sugar for my sugar." He walks over and hands Liv a vanilla bean frappe. "Yes, I know your Star Bucks order and you know mine somewhere in that head of yours." He smiled at her.

He climbs up lying on the other side of the bed. "Hey Erin."

"I watched the vow while you were gone." Liv tattles on herself glancing over at Kelly

"I told you not too!"

"I cried." She admits sheepishly.

"I knew you would." He shook his head at her.

"How?"

"I'm your boyfriend. We've been over that part. The Oral B commercial with the Dads makes you cry." He tells her as though the commercial will strike a chord.

She shrugged."I still say you look like one of Erin's victims."

"Victims? I resent that." Erin scowled at her.

"Erin Lindsay, cop and man eater you know this." She retorts smartly.

Erin's phone rings. "Detective Lindsay, yes ok I'm on my way. I was checking in on my Liv." She kisses Liv's forehead. "I love you tell me what happens." She points to the lap top where they are watching Liv's Netflix queue.

"If I can remember it!" She says as she leaves.

"You made a self-deprecating joke you are coming back." Kelly said.

"Rainey won't see me." She said and picked restlessly at the blanket laying over her.

"Honey Rainey won't see anyone."

"She shouldn't have lost her leg I should have fixed it."

"Olivia, you were covered in three feet of concrete and debris and you had a head injury. You always tell me I'm not Super Man and I'd look stupid wearing my underwear outside my pants when I take myself to serious. It applies here!" he brushes a lock of hair behind her and watches her closely wondering what she's thinking.

"My head hurts and Carver says I need cognitive therapy before I can go back to work."

"Carver?" Kelly knows he's heard the name before in passing.

"Is the best neurologist in the state as well as my ex."

"Okay." He'd prefer the best neurologist in the state hadn't seen his girl naked but beggars can't be choosers. "I'm no doctor but I thought we could try a few things to jog a memory."

He pulls out his phone and plays "All of Me." By John Legend.

"Sound familiar?" she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Slightly."

"You always have a lingering scent of wood smoke and soap. It's soothing, I feel safe but I have no clue why." She said softly closing her eyes.

"It'll come to you." He whispers back.

"Why does the last text I sent you say "Bite me Severide?" She asked never opening her eyes.

"You were mad at me." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Why?"

"Because I messed your "I love you." Moment by not saying it back."

She opens her eyes "oh well, your sick bed confession makes sense now, I suppose you are either killer in bed or a keeper because the only men I've told I loved them are my dad and brothers."

"I'm both." He grinned.

"You're an ass." She swatted his shoulder.

"You tell me that a lot." He confesses through laughter.

"How long have we been together?"

He takes his thumb and tries to smooth out the quirk in her brow. "Six months last week. You slept through it." He runs his thumb down the line of her nose and over her lips.

"Makes me sad I can't remember anything."

"Here." He hands her his phone. "Look through it."

She comes to the first photo. She sits in her chair he stands behind her leaned down into the frame. You can see a Ferris wheel lit up behind them.

"The Make a Wish Chicago Children's Hospital fundraiser." He answers her unasked question.

Next was a picture of Hadley and Liv standing next to a potty chair with prideful smiles.

"You potty trained Hadley for your mom."

"And you felt the need to commemorate it in a photo? Alright now I know I must love you!" She smiled up at him.

"It was an accomplishment only like ten accidents over 3 days."

"Do you want kids?" She looks over at him and shoots him a grin.

"You've never asked me that."

"Uh sorry…" She shook her head.

"No, its fine yes I want kids."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I want to adopt as well as have my own."

"What's your stopping number?" he asked

Her answer is confident this she knows. "Six."

"Nice round number." She flips to the next picture. She sits in his car his cubs cap on her pony tailed head. Shades on and sunlight streaming in around her.

"Road trip… Damn you look good there." He looks over shoulder

She has a vague impression of bare skin beneath her hands. "Didn't we…"

"Do it in back seat on the side of the road? Yeah."

In the next four she's some form of naked. "Kelly!"

"No one's seen them I swear." He grins at her all white teeth and glittery eyes. Her heart stutters a bit.

Then there's a picture of them kissing in Molly's Bar. She stares at it hard. She knows it's inappropriate but suddenly she has the overwhelming urge to know the feel of his lips and the scraping sensation of his 5 o'clock shadow on her skin.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head and swallows hard.

"No what?" He pushes.

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Try me baby."

"Can I kiss you?" she asks blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Just a second."

He stands and ditches his jacket and his shoes.

"Getting pretty comfortable for just a kiss Kell." She said.

"Kell… yep it's coming back. You have never kissed you; it won't stop at just one." He pulls back the covers.

She laughed. "Did you a really just work a potato chip jingle into conversation."

"I guess I did, scooch over you always take your half out of the middle."

"It's a twin bed!" She points out but scoots over and he lies beside her. He turns and reaches out to caress her cheek, He kisses her gently little more than a peck when she leans and kisses him back his hand curls around the side of her neck and into her hair. He pulls her to him deepening the kiss.

He hears her sharp intake of breath and reminds himself to go slow for him it's something he's missed but for her it's new again. He lets her take control of the situation.

/-/-/-

He tastes like pumpkin latte and chocolate. She pulls on his shirt to get him closer. He pulls her so she's lying on top of him.

Her hair curtains his face as they go back to kissing. He breaks the kiss and presses a wonky line of kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"Livvy, you are going to need to tell me when to stop," his word are muffled against her vanilla scented skin.

"Don't. I'm- I'm good, touch me. Please…i- oooh you know about the spot behind my ear." She laughs and his pulse jumps.

"Boyfriend." He mutters as He wads her tank top up in one hand and pulls up to get his hand under. His short nails scrape and tickle up and down her back. He secures one hand on the back of her neck. He kisses her hard. He's quickly losing hold on the situation but he can't make himself care because whatever Liv's mind doesn't remember her body sure as hell does.

He rolls his hips into hers and she moves a hand lower to place against the hard line in his jeans.

"Is it always like this?" she asks panting with a laugh. She kisses down his chin and over his Adam's apple to edge of his clavicle hidden beneath the collar of his dark green Henley shirt.

"Every time. We've got chemistry in spades Babe." He lazily threads his fingers in her hair.

"We can't do this; I don't think I'm cleared for this kinda thing. And it's the hospital." She said not looking up too intent on driving him crazy

"We've had sex here before. On call room, break room and your office floor."

"Really?" this does make her head snap up

He tugs her hair and pulls her back up to meet his mouth in a quick messy kiss. "Really, you're going to have to say the actual word stop Liv, I'm faithful but I'm also a bit of nympho and it's been a while."

She laughs and he goes to work forming a hickey on her shoulder. "Fuck how do I keep my hands off you?"

"You don't. I like it that way, use those hands however you want Doc." His smile falls on her skin.

"Stop!" Comes an irritated male voice. They break apart. Cole looks angry but Kelly can't make himself care because Liv with her mussed hair kissed to fullness lips and a blush creeping into her face she's never looked better to him. In this moment his chest is tight with just how much he loves her he'll never feel bad about that.

"Hi Daddy." She tries to pull off a smile but it falls flat.

"Olivia." He said tersely.

"And I gotta go." Kelly gets up.

"Coward." Liv retorts.

"No really my sick leave is up I took a swing shift." He said throwing on his jacket.

"What do you do?" She finger combs her hair fixing the spots he'd touched and pulled. Kelly will never admit this to anyone but it makes him sad to see it.

"I'm a fire fighter babe." He answers distractedly while stepping into his boots and tying the laces.

"Oh ok then."

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I believe that. Is it okay to say be careful?" She tilts her head in question.

"You do it every day Liv." He answers laughing and smiles.

"Then be careful Kelly."

"I will love you."

"See ya Cole." Kelly said and Liv's laughter follows him out the door.

"Dad," She whispered as Kelly disappeared from view. "I'm dating a firefighter."

"I know that, you don't have to whisper."

"Did your head explode?"

"Almost. As long as you're happy baby, but yeah almost." He kissed her temple.

"I think I was happy."

"You were and are happy."

=/-/-./-/-

"Look I understand your reluctance but we are practically living together as it is and they aren't going to release her on her own recognizance because right now she has none. The two of you have Rainey and six other kids to deal with at home. I promise to take care of her." He says as they stand outside her hospital room.

"You are living together?" Cole asked.

"We didn't label it but she has- had a key before losing them in the collapse." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels.

"Where's my tooth brush?" she called out.

"You have one at my place Babe." He hollers back.

"Cole Liv is thirty; she can do as she pleases." Mara points out.

"Do you intend to marry my daughter? I mean you were living together and you refused to tell her you loved her so what was or is your next step? Because my daughter is not meant to be some man's pit stop. "He said firmly.

Kelly looks down at his feet slightly uncomfortable with the topic as much as he plans to spend his life with her because he is committed to her marriage something he doesn't think will work for him. "I need Liv to remember she loves me before anything else." He looks back up.

"You want the truth? I learned a long time ago I'm not the marrying kind; it's just paper and ink. I am committed to Livvy, you don't like me that's fine you don't have too but I am not going anywhere I am going to build a life with Liv we might get married we might not. Right now, I just want to take care of her." He holds the eye contact until Cole nods and looks away.

-/-/-/-

"I live here?" She looks around the ultra-modern loft apartment.

He flips on the lights and wheels her into the living room. "Pretty much, the last time you slept at your house was when you and Viv got drunk at Molly's."

"I don't remember that, how drunk? And who the fuck is Molly?"

"Not very we made out all night and ate pizza while we laughed at Mills and Molly's is a bar."

"I made out with you in a bar? Huh, haven't done that since college." She looks up the stairs "Who's up there?"

"Shay and I used to but I switched with Otis when we got serious.

"Is there anything we haven't done?" she changes the subject.

"Uh," he leaned down and whispered. "Anal. That's about it though."

"I'm a trollop!"

"No, you're just very comfortable in your skin and are sexually expressive and that's perfectly healthy." He provides.

"You're a total slut and he made you that way, but he's like a 20 on the scale and you are happy go with it!" Erin said dropping a bag by Liv's feet."

"Explain the damn scale Olivia!"

"Can't its sacred. Sorry Kelly…is it Benjamin?"

"Yes!" He smiled.

/=/=/=/=

Kelly and Shay are both working so she walks around the house in total silence looking around. There's a picture of she and Kelly on his bedside table. They look happy, she looks like she belongs there with him in his arms smiling brightly at the camera but none of it pushes forward any memory.

"Hey," comes from close behind her softly spoken barely qualifying as a word.

"Viv, you scared me be louder."

"What ya doin Deuce?" She sits on the edge of the bed.

"Deuce? Finally something I remember!"

"Could be worse, you could be Quattro like me."

"Think they'll ever stop numbering us?"

"Doubt it. What ya doing in here?"

"Trying to remember, what if it never comes back Vivi?

"Don't!"

"I'm a doctor I know-"

"Don't say it! You say it and it'll have power."

"I know that I love- loved him I can feel that I just can't remember anything of how we got here. To living together and having a life. I'm scared because the way he looks at me, like he can't breathe without me makes me want it but it doesn't bring anything back!" Her voice breaks and tears swim in her eyes.

She sniffs the tears back. "How'd I meet him?"

"He rescued you. Literally, wanna go have some lunch?"

"That's one hot Knight…" she said glancing at the picture.

"I'm gayer than Adam Lambert and I've considered doing Severide." Vivi admits grinning.

"And on that note you're buying me lunch."

-/-/-/-

"This is firehouse 51?" Liv asked a young black man washing a truck.

"Livvy!" He responds. She gives him a blank look. "Oh right short term memory wiped. "I'm Peter Mills. I'll get Severide for you! How you been?"

"I'm alive."

"Liv! Hey baby, what are you doing here?" He walked toward her.

"Carve said I need to stick to my routines and apparently I bring you lunch a lot, and other than getting lost I did fine."

"Are you alright? Do you feel confused, disoriented?" he kissed her cheek.

"Dawson! Come check out my girl please."

Dawson jumps out of the ambulance.

"No, please there's no need to call in the Calvary a little confusion is normal. I'm not feeling faint or dizzy I'm fine. So please take your burger before it gets cold and shut up." She shoves the bag into his hands.

"Stop doctoring yourself Babe." He chastises.

"Kelly if I don't remember stuff soon they're not going to let me be a doctor and I know you are concerned and love me but please stop squinting at me like that I know you are checking pupillary reflexes." She yells and Mills and Dawson stare awkwardly off to other places.

"Fine, come with me." He leads her back to his quarters.

He slams the door behind them. "You wanna know what I want to do Livvy, I want to kiss you every single time I see you I want to kiss you it's my gut instinct but they keep telling me not to confuse you with my emotions, my wants, my needs!" he pitches the burger bag on to his desk.

"What do you want? What do you need?" She retorts arms crossed.

"Right now," He leans on the arms of her chair crowding into her space. She can smell the spearmint of his gum. "My immediate want is to skip lunch and make love to you. I need my girlfriend back and I'm trying to help you get there but that means even though I'm thinking I wanna kiss you," He grabs her face gently and looks into her eyes." I'm checking the damn pupil response to make sure you don't have another brain bleed so please be patient Livvy, I'm not trying to mother hen you out of overberrance but because I have too!" he kissed her softly on the mouth and moved out of touching distance.

"I'm trying." She said tears in her eyes.

"I know you are. Don't cry, I didn't mean to be so forceful, I just- when I'm frustrated I get grouchy and you usually throw it right back at me." He hands her a napkin to dab at her eyes.

"Stop crying baby it'll give you another headache." He said softly.

" I know, I bitch back?" She sniffs.

"You bitch back with the best of em'."

"I got lost in my home town and Erin bailed on me for a case the bitch!" he pulled her chair toward where he sat on the foot of his bed. "You can kiss me I like it when you kiss me, we don't have sex here do we? What if there's-"he kissed her

"Shut up Baby, Livvy, just trust me and shut up and kiss." He said and then went back to kissing her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back sinking into the sensation. "When you kiss me my brain gets quiet and fuzzy, I like it." She licks her lips and he is transfixed for a second. 

"So I'm a mute button." He kissed her and pulled her from the chair onto bed in his lap.

"Does help if I say you're a sexy mute button""

"Now you're sounding like my girlfriend."

"Bout time I got something right."

He nudged her chin up to catch her gaze. "Hey, look at me. I love you. You, in all your forms even this one. You aren't doing anything wrong Livvy." He says earnestly.

"Ok so don't hate me because I like kissing you and as much as the idea of sex is appealing to me, I don't remember ever having been intimate with you and we're in a totally full firehouse. I just can't. I can't its weird and freaky and I can't."

"It was your idea firehouse sex the first time… all you but-"her mouth gapes at that revelation even as he kissed her once last time. "That's okay, I can wait." He laughs at her thunderstruck expression.

"Really? I- You mean that?"

"Yes, but I say that halfheartedly because I've woken up with morning wood and no girlfriend fix for like a month now."

"You're insatiable, insufferable and incorrigible."

"Careful, that big word thing turns me on." Her brow furrows.

"You think I'm lying, I'm not."

"Kelly!" she laughed as he tickled her sides.

"I love you, come on I'll share my fries."

She kissed him before getting back in her chair. "This replacement chair sucks."

"Where'd your Dad find it?" He asked grabbing his food and digging in.

"Pawn shop."

"I'll see what I can do. Fry?" he fed her one.

""You really do love me don't you?""

"Like crazy, why?"

"You're sharing food. You don't do that."

"I never told you that, you remembered it." He winked at her.

-/-/-

"Your call light is on Rainey Jane." She rolled into the room.

"I said that I didn't want to see anyone but Mom." The girl sits in the bed in pajamas her hair thrown up and a scowl on her delicate featured face.

"And I didn't listen. Do you need pain meds? I'll get you some." She checked the chart.

"Any phantom pains? How's it healing?" Liv laid hand on her foot.

"My stump you mean. How's my stump healing?"

"Okay, Rain let's be real. We're lucky we're even her and I get that you are upset but-"

"Upset! Upset? They hacked off my fucking leg and you promised me they wouldn't! You promised Livvy!" she yelled.

"I don't remember that- I'm sorry Rain, I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry-"She threw a Kleenex box at Liv who ducked.

"Take your apologies somewhere else and give em to someone who believes you!" She said spite dripping from her words and tears tracking down her face.

"Okay, I'll go. Just hang tight for fifteen minutes and they'll give you your meds."

"Get out!" She screamed.

"I love you." And Liv rolled out of the room.

-/-/-/-

When Kelly comes in at 8 the next morning he strips down and climbs in bed with a still sleeping Liv and doesn't give it much thought.

"Hey Babe, I'm home." He kisses her cheek she doesn't stir at all. "Right, medication." He pulls her into him and he curls around her and drops into a stone cold sleep.

She tosses and turns for most of the time. She wakes screaming.

"Baby!" He catches an elbow to the gut.

"Livvy Sweetheart." She slaps at his shoulders. He pins her hands to the bed. "Baby it's me!" he hears Vivi and Shay rushing down the stairs. "You're safe baby, its okay." The wildness slowly leaves her eyes as wakefulness takes over.

"It was awful… just falling everything falling people metal and huge concrete slabs. I thought I was going to die…I couldn't breathe…" Her breath hitches and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes on to the pillow case.

"Let her up asshole." Vivi Admonishes Kelly.

"I hit him. I'm sorry."

"I can take it baby you're fine. Here let's try sitting up."

He helps her sit up. "You cool Liv? Dizzy?"

"No, what if it never comes back and I'm stuck with that fucking nightmare shit in my head?"

"It's gonna come back Liv, just hang on." Vivi said gently. She concentrates on breathing and the feel of Kelly's hand on her back to bring down her panic.

"I can't remember Josh; I can't remember how Joshua became a part of our family Viv! I've lost a year and half." She said taking a deep breath and watches as Kelly's face knits with concern.

"For like a minute solid I had no clue where I was or who you were Kelly? How can you even want a life with me if I can't remember you?"

"Will you just trust that I do?" He holds her face in his hands brushing away tears with his thumbs.

"And Rainey hates me for making a promise and breaking it and don't remember making it, the only thing I can think is I told her I wouldn't let them amputate so that I could keep her alive. Hope's important and we were down there forever. I just had to keep her alive. I had too she was my responsibility."

Kelly hugged her. "It's not you, not really you know that right… she's not really angry with you she's angry at everything because she's seventeen and her life changed permanently." She laid her head on Kelly's chest and listen to beat of his heart.

Vivi climbed up in the bed and hugged her too. "Liv ya gotta stop holding it all in."

"I feel left out." Shay said.

Kelly laughed. "Come on in."

After getting in on the group hug. "Dude no wonder she freaked she found a naked stranger in bed with her!"

"Gross freakin' straight men." Vivi griped.

"Liv knows or knew I slept naked it wasn't a problem."

"Although I feel loved can we stop hugging because pretty soon I'll feel the need to put it out there that I don't swing or share." Liv joked making them all laugh.

-/-/-/-

"Hey Rain, can I come in?" Kelly tapped on the door frame.

"Oh just who I want to see me in this condition my sister's extremely hot and totally unavailable boyfriend."

"Thanks I think."

"You're Welcome, don't tell Liv I said that please. Things are hard enough for us right now as it is."

"I know that's why I'm here. I think you could use a little perspective Rain." He stands at the end of the bed.

"I-"

"I'm on rescue squad do you know what that means?"

She shrugged. "When buildings fall I save people. That arena was built to hold 1,855 people.2, 000 tickets were sold to the Lorde concert. That building was one of the oldest in the city and just barely structurally sound. Sixty people died four hundred and twelve injured. One hundred and nineteen of those were seriously or critically injured. The two of you fell two stories and were buried under three feet of concrete rebar and brick. It took close to six hours to dig you two out of it." Rainey's eyes get big and wide but he trudges on.

"She didn't purposefully lie to you. She was giving you a reason to keep breathing. What you guys went through was tragic and totally unfair but guess what honey, you weren't the only one affected. The woman I am almost positive is the love of my life wakes up and doesn't recognize me. You don't have your left leg and Liv might never get to be a doctor again. We all lost things but you are alive sixty people who just wanted to listen to music the same as you can't say the same thing. Sixty people, more even buried their Rainey's their Liv's…. be grateful we didn't have to please."

-/-/-/-

"Hey baby can you drop by the firehouse I have something for you. Oh yeah in case you have the sleepy forgets again It's Kelly your boyfriend and I love you okay bye babe." He leaves a voicemail. He stood in the laundry room on the phone.

"That was downright cute." Casey sat down his basket.

"Shut up Casey."

"You know it's totally okay to turn into a giant mush because you completely love someone to the point of embarrassment. I've been there." He grins.

"Thanks for the approval vote. Shut up." He walked out of the laundry room.

-/-/-/-

She rolls into the firehouse. "Hey Kell I'm here and I didn't even get lost!" she rolls into the common room and sees everyone staring at her. "Hey y'all sorry I forget it's not my house and to use my inside voice.

Chief Bowden walks over to stand beside her. "This is Kelly's house which means it's your house and these guys wouldn't know an inside voice if it bit them in the ass. It's good to see you Liv."

"Hey Babe." Kelly tilts back in his chair and looks at her. He reads her shirt it has a heart and heart monitor feed on it across the top it says "Hot enough to stop your heart." On the bottom. "Skilled enough to restart it."

"That's funny and accurate." He got up and walked over. "I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head. "The brunette in the kitchen is my sister Katie. Go say hi."

She turned and stared at him. "Wha- you have a sister since when?"

"Oh right that conversation got zapped I'll fill you in gimmie a second."

-/-/-/-

"Hi I'm-"Liv approaches the girl behind the cook top.

"Kelly's girlfriend Olivia. I've heard a lot about you. He's crazy about you!"

Kelly whistled at them drawing their attention he sits in a turquoise wheelchair spinning and popping wheelies. "Got you a present Livvy!"

"Yay! New not crappy legs!" She lights up like a Christmas tree and he feels proud of himself.

"You think that's good." He pushes a button and moves levers on either side of him and it hydraulically unfurls the chair and pushes him to a standing position.

"Legs that stand! No fucking way!" She giggled excitedly.

"Well I know you hate the standing frame now you won't need one. It'll come in handy for work and when you are cooking too."

"How'd you-"

"I know a guy who knows a guy who donated it. It's fit to you specifically and my butt hurts so I'm gonna get up. You wanna try?"

"Yes!" Helps her into the chair. Then he sits the knee supports in.

"Do up the seat belt and then slide back the releases and pull back the levers and up you go."

"Wait! I'm recording it for Vivianne." Shay hollers getting out her phone. "Okay go!"

She follows his directions and slides up into a standing position. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "What baby? Don't cry, hey…" He kissed her and carefully wiped a tear so as not to smudge her make up.

"You don't understand this is as close as I've come to standing on my own in a very long time. I can barely remember the last time I stood on my own or walked."

He kissed her. "You're eye level with me this is weird."

"From Viv tell the mother fucker its official I like him. Damn you Douchey McFireballs for being a good guy." Shay read and they laugh.

"How do I sit back down? I want to help Katie with dinner."

"No you just hang out with Kelly when you go back to work you won't get much time together."

"You sure I'm used to feeding hordes of people my family is one."

"I'm sure."

"Just do the same thing in the opposite order babe."

"When they gonna let you go back Doc?" Casey asked.

"I think they want me to at least recognize Kelly's face in the morning first."

"I have a plan for that Liv." Kelly adds in

"What? Post its?"

"Not quite, I'm just gonna hope you don't elbow me every morning for like the next fifty years."

"You make me sound like the girl in 50 First Dates it's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get socked in the gut." He pouts

"You forgot the slap that was dangerously close to your face." Shay said.

"You're both asses!"

"I only tease because I love you." He turned and pecked her on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing but my characters and my pieces of the plot. This story is going to get sort of cannon divergent and it might crossover a little with Chicago PD but not enough to warrant crossover categorization! I hope you guys don't mind. Also There's a visual aide for the oldest 6 Grayne siblings on my profile! Younger 6 and Liv Parents are next! Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts! Review if you liked it!-Meghan**

* * *

Police sirens ring out signaling Erin is calling her. "Hey, what's up?" She turns in a slow circle trying to locate her pants.

"Eh nothing much there's a cartel dude chopping people's heads off. You?"

"Kelly you seen my pants? Wait what did you just say Erin?" She scowls.

"I said there's a cartel honcho beheading people it's not important did you let Severide take your pants off? Did you get laid?"

"No, I can't remember where I put them and Kelly and I have not had sex yet."

Erin sighed. "Have sex with the man its good sex you called and told me."

"I have a doctors appointment with Carver to I don't fucking know? Check my progress and Kelly wants to go, and I don't know how I feel about it."

"You're freaked out you only throw down F-bombs if you are freaked so Why?"

"Because it's awkward!"

"Do you love him? Not past you who may never come back but current you. Is current Liv in love with Kelly?"

"I- yeah and it really scares me because he loves me so much and I can't remember why." She groans. "What am I doing E? I just- it's Carver."

"Take him with you."

"I just don't want him to know I was the girl sleeping with her attending."

"That was your neuro rotation and it was forever ago." Erin points out.

"You're right."

"Always am."

"Don't get your head chopped off Detective Lindsay; it's being a waste off a whole lotta pretty."

"I love you Olivia more than just about anything." She can hear Erin's smile.

"I know, let's not get mushy crying makes my brains hurt. Love you too."

"I gotta go but beer and dish day?"

"I'll be there Molly's Bar is apparently the smoke eaters hang out and I get half price beer because I'm Kelly's latest flame. Never mind that I can't drink."

"Ooh ouch."

"Hermann wasn't being mean just himself apparently Kelly's a bit of a skirt chaser. Kinda glad I forgot that."

"Do not let your boyfriend kill your work husband."

"Don't kill Officer Hot Stuff Halsted!" she retorted.

"You remembered that!"

"I did Bye your bitchness."

"Bye Severide's Floozy Flame."

"Seriously Severide have you seen my pants? The high wasted tuxedo pants?" she turns to find him smiling at her from around a toothbrush and he holds out the pants.

=/=/=/=

"I was never unnerved by this room until just now." She said drumming her fingers on the padded exam table.

"Really? " He plays with a plastic model of a brain.

"Yes, Sweetheart? Put the occipital lobe back Carve is finicky."

"Carve huh?" his eyebrows rise as he puts the plastic brain back in its little skull cavity home.

"Don't do that. It's not even like that."

"The guy has Classical shit playing in his exam room." He points up to the ceiling speaker. "He screams snotty douche and I haven't met him yet."

"It's Bach and classical music is good for brain function."

"Well it makes me want to shoot myself. In the face." He leans on the table beside her.

"Please don't I like the face." She kisses his cheek and smiles at him.

"How do you know it's Bach?" he asks curiously.

"Because I like Bach. Its cello suite one in G I think." She squints in thought.

"G Major. Hey Olivia, how's the grey matter?" a guy with longish brown and an almost effeminately pretty sharp angled face says without looking up from her file. Wire rim classes hang in the collar of his wrinkled shirt.

He lanky and thin. He's a nerd. What did Liv see in him?

"Still there so I got that going for me. Carver this is Kelly my boyfriend."

"Hello." He said barely sparing Kelly a glance as he puts her file down and takes her face in his hands and delicately with obvious care touches the bones below her eye sockets. "Any tenderness."

"No."

"Good look down for me, now as you know you cracked your occipital bone. I'm going to check the drill and incision sites." When he puts his hands in her hair Kelly's blood pressure shoots up. "Hmm feels normal. I'm going to check your x-rays to make sure the bone is reknitting."

"What were you attracted too? He's a nerd and you're hot! Really hot!" Kelly said when he left.

"Mostly his brain he's the smartest person I know. It was a turn on but he's also a conceited ass." She whispers back.

"He looks twenty,

"He graduated Harvard at fourteen and he's 26."

He returns shortly. "Your bones look fine, the CT looks fairly fantastic. Here look." He puts them up on the light board. "What do you see Livvy, think like the doctor not the patient."

"I've spent the past month trying to get her to just be the patient and you-"Kelly complains.

"Nah, once a doctor always a doctor. What do you see?" he dismisses Kelly and forges on with Liv.

"Damage is light, not as severe as I'd of thought. So why can't I remember things I need to remember?" she cocked her head in thought.

"It's a mental block not a physical one Grayne." Carver nods knowingly he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I need my job back."

"I know." Kelly and Carver say at the same time.

-/-/-/-

"Okay Kelly I can't take the silent treatment one more second. What's wrong?" She stares straight ahead as they sit in the parked car outside Kelly's place.

"He had his hands all over you." He glares at her and her head whips around and she pins him with an icy look.

"He's my doctor its bad form to not examine me." She said all sarcasm and anger.

"Why does it have to be him?"

"Look I'm sorry I slept with my neurologist two years before I met you!" She sighed. "God Kelly it was two years ago cut me a break baby."

"What if the reason you can't remember anything is because you don't want too! What if you don't want to remember being with me. It wasn't important enough to stick it obviously means nothing."

"Kelly…" his attitude almost stings more than the words themselves. "You don't mean that."

"What? Like it hasn't crossed your mind."

"No, it hasn't actually, the brain doesn't work just one way Kelly, and it's been two months."

"It's been three." He sighs and stares at her for a long beat. Liv can't breathe the defeat that flits though his gaze scares her.

"Kelly please don't do what I think you're about too. I love you and any resistance you feel from me is because for the life of me I can't remember why you have one single reason to love me." She said being perfectly honest.

He blinks of all the things he thought might have held her back he'd never considered that. He reaches over brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I love you because you're smart. I love you because you're strong, you're funny, you intimidate me, you make me work for your attention, I love you because of the way you love your family, You put me in my place if I need it. I love you because you kiss your hospital kiddos. I love you because you sing rap music in the shower. I love that when you are really, really tired you sleep on your belly and your butt sticks up in the air."

"It doesn't stick up really it sort of pokes out." She defends.

"It's cute." He leans across the seat to kiss her.

"It might not ever come back."

"I know so… we met on the fourth floor east window fire escape of the Porter Street Clinic."

-/-/-/-

"Are you sure you're ready? Because-"He stumbles through the door carrying her. She's kissing the breath out of him and he can barely think.

"Kelly you took my top off on the front stoop and now the neighbor boy knows I have my Kmart Bra on. So yes, I'm ready." She answers kissing down his chin.

When her tongue swipes over his Adam's apple his knees nearly buckle.

"Bedroom?" he asks undoing her bra and hitching her higher in his arms to kiss down her chest.

"Bedroom, floor, random wall, whatever…" She said breathing sharply as his mouth finds her breast. She leans back on the bannister.

"You are seriously the love of my life Livvy. Bedroom what I'm gonna do to you-"He mumbles into her skin/

She pulls his face back to hers. "Don't talk about it just do it." She kisses him.

"Right." He heads toward the bedroom.

-/-/-/-/-

"Viv is your sister the type to have sex in the middle of the day?" Shay asks picking up a woman's button down in the potted plant by the door buttons scattered across the stoop.

"I don't track my sister's sexual habits that's creepy."

"Well I just found her shirt by the front door." She unlocks the door grabbing the mail.

"Go Livvy, go Livvy, go ga-"

"There's something very wrong with you. "Shay comments stepping into the apartment.

"And her bra is on the bannister… and Kelly's shirt is on the-"moans and the bed creaking cuts off her statement.

There's a very loud satisfied moan followed by rhythmic thudding of the headboard. . "Okay, how much and your sister feel because that sounded like it felt damn good."

"Get out of there! That's disgusting I can't answer that!" Vivi cried out exasperated.

There's another thud and a breathy moan.

"Jesus Kelly don't fuck her clean through the wall! I brought in the mail bye!" She turns and leaves.

_/-/-/-

"So there's something I'm curious about." She said as they lay in bed. She lies on her stomach peering up at him.

"Okay," he draws imaginary designs down her back settling his hand on her rear end.

"If something happens to you will I be told?"

"Of course." He leans up to kiss her shoulder

"How? I want to know what to look for so… so I can prepare myself."

"It depends, if I'm injured Shay will come tell you. We've talked about it. If I'm dead, the Chaplain, Chief, and Shay will come to you and explain what happened and what your options are as far as benefits and funeral plans will go." He answers plainly like it's a rote answer.

"Just thinking about it makes me nauseous Kelly. I guess I have already accepted the dangers of your job we've been together eight months now, I just it's not any easier the second time 'round."

She scoots up in the bed and lays her head on his chest.

"Nine months …" He kisses her on the top of the head." But this much I can promise you, I'm careful I think about you every time I get on my truck and the people who say they aren't friends with their fear? They're lying. It goes against everything in human nature to do what I do but it saves lives and it saved yours and for that I'm beyond grateful."

"Damn now I know how you got to me Severide." He plays with her hair and she can feel herself drifting off.

"I love how take the E out of my name and call me Sevride." He smiles and looks down to see her sleeping.

=/=/=/=/=

Kelly walks in from returning Katie's dishes to find Liv standing at the island in her chair Enter Sandman blares through the speakers of the surround sound and his heart stops.

"Who'd you lose Livvy?"

"No one yet. Sadie Helton is losing her battle they don't expect her to last the week." She answers without looking at him.

"Sadie? The four year old flirt? That Sadie? Your Sadie?" He walks over.

She puts down the chopping knife carefully. She sniffed back the tears she'd been holding in all day. "The one and only." When his arms wrap around her middle it all unravels. The tears fall until she's sure the only thing holding her in one piece is him.

He buries his face in the hair on top of her head; it smells like coconuts and summer. He just waits until she's done. Waits and holds on.

Once she's cried out she goes to wipe her eyes he catches her hands. "You're chopping' jalapeños that's gonna hurt Babe."

"Oops, nice save."

"That's the job. Just not at 51 anymore."

"Do what? Say that again." She twists too look back at him and he moves to stand beside her leaned on the sink.

She crosses his arms and she waits for his answer as he chews the inside of his cheek irritably. "Dragon Lady got us on a technicality, we damaged a city dumpster to save a man from being crushed it was all the bureaucratic leverage she needed to shut us down and she did."

"That Bitch!"

"If I wasn't so pissed myself you getting so indignantly miffed would be precious." He smiles." Though I agree she is a bitch next shift is my last one at 51."

"Are you okay?"

"I have to be." He kissed her. What are we having' for dinner Boo?"

"Fajitas, and no memory or not I still hate being called Boo!"

"Schnookims?" He suggests grinning.

Did you inhale an extraordinary amount of smoke today?"

"Nah, I just like making your face do the thing."

"What thing?"

"It scrunches when you are displeased."

"Don't know what to do with you or without you Kelly." She said shaking her head.

"You could always just kiss me until you work it out." He said getting a beer.

When he returned to her side she turned her head and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too, after dinner I'm meeting Clarke for a beer."

"Drink one for the injured girl please."

-/-/-/-

Kelly's phone chimes. "How's the wife Severide?" Clarke asks as he looks down and reads his text.

Liv: you wanna know what happens when you leave me with 2 drunken lesbians and Erin? We make lipstick out of Crayons and lip-sync to Melissa Etheridge! Help me you sorry fucker!"

Kelly laughed. "Right now my Girlfriend is mad because she's the only sober person in a room of drunk people!"

They drink awhile and swap stories.

His phone rings. "What's up Baby?"

"Make Shay stop eye fucking my sister in front of me its gross."

"Are you gonna take me home tonight?" Kelly hears the uproarious opening line to Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls.

Olivia laughs and it makes him smile. "You are gonna be sorry you missed this Kell!"

"No, I'm not! Lindsay! Fine, fuck it! See you in a while Kelly no driving!" he can picture Liv being drug into the craziness.

After Kelly saves Clarke from killing his wife's ex he gets a picture mail.

Grayne & Lindsay Cosmetics present Smurf Jizz lipstick. Below the Text both girls smile at him wearing crayon blue lipstick.

"I have to go home before they turn my woman into Rainbow Brite Limited Hooker Edition." Kelly tells Hermann and Clarke.

-/-/-/-

"Hey Baby…" he calls out.

"Couch."

"Hey you," he picks up her feet and sits down dropping her feet in his lap.

"Hey."

"This song's pretty." I like to be with me when I'm with you by Drew Holcomb & the Neighbors.

"It reminds me of you because no matter who I am or who I was I like me when I'm with you. Even if I had nothing, I have everything with you."

"Look at you all philosophical and shit."

"Nope, I'm happy in spite of everything. You still sad?"

"A little but what ya gonna do right?" he trails his fingers up the bottom of her foot despite that she won't feel it.

"I say fight Ultimo Bitch Dragon but that's just me." She shrugs.

"Ultimo bitch Dragon are you drunk?" He laughs.

"Ultimo Dragon is a pro wrestler. Don't look at me like that, I have brothers!"

He moved down the couch and laid over her. "You could always distract me." He kissed her. "Ooh. The crayon lipstick taste good."

"It's coconut oil."

"I'll carry you to bed right after I leave a monster hickey on your neck."

"About that Erin's drunk asleep in our bed."

He whined. "But Baby…"

"We can have sex on the couch for old time sake and Yes, I remember."

He looked down at her. "There's still a drunk girl who isn't you in my bed."

"I'm not wearing any panties. "She said in consolation.

"You know how to get a man on track."

-/-/-/-

"Hey, Liv I just wanted to let you know we're fighting back. There's a kid outside with a petition the kid I saved a few months back, a few of us are gonna see what kind of pull we got so… call me back me back cause Ultimo Bitch Dragon is going down. Bye love you Boo!" He leaves her a message and goes to check out one of his angles.

Kelly leaves and comes back to find Nathan with a blanket and hot cocoa. 'Hey how's it coming?"

"I have three signatures me my mom and a pretty red head. She brought me cocoa and the blanket. She said your pumpkin latte was inside she'd be back."

He reads her name in scrawling script. Olivia B. Grayne MD. And then P.S. I'm the rescue girlfriend who makes Kelly look bad we had sex in the firehouse and really enjoyed it. #notsorry

"Damn I love her." He whispers to himself.

"I like the hash tag myself." Nathan states.

Kelly's drinking his latte when he hears a commotion. "Save 51 Save 51" the neighborhood is protesting.

Liv rolls up and Vivi pulled a bundled up Sadie behind them in a wagon. Kelly gets choked up. Liv mouths "No tears." She rolls up to him and pulls her chair to stand.

"Hey don't be sad. She wanted to see your firehouse before the closed it. Fresh air and sunshine's good for her. Smile because she is ok? This is the one thing she wants besides Pizza and her Mom. Both which are on the way."

He kissed her. "I don't know how you do it."

"One patient at a time."

He kissed her cheek. "Sadie wanna see my truck."

"James is on his way too!" Sadie tells him smiling bright.

-/-/-/-

"What are you doing here?" aren't you on some kind of medical leave?" Rainey's voice rings out from behind her.

Liv looks out the window at the April rain falling. "I am, one of my patients is dying I'm staying until her parents arrive." She hands her sister a Ritz cracker as she walks over on crutches. "You're up! Whose ring do I need to kiss for that little miracle?"

"Kelly."

"What?" Liv glances over as Rainey nibbles the cracker.

"He didn't over step Sis; he just gave me a wakeup call."

"He loves me huh?"

"I'd say he does. Sorry your patient is dying."

"So am I she's four. Still has her baby teeth."

"We are lucky." Rainey reaches over and holds Liv's hand.

"Yup,"

"You mad at me Liv?"

"Nope. I'm tired." As if the words bring it on she yawns.

"Come on I'll wait with you."

-/-/-/-

They play Uno while Sadie sleeps.

Crider comes running in. "Fifty One just called a Mayday! I caught it coming over dispatch in the ER sounds like Kelly."

"What's a Mayday?" Rainey asks.

"He's trapped and they have to go in after him." Liv answers her eyes grow large and fill with fear and tears.

"Go! I've got her you go."

=/=/=/=/=

She rolls as fast as her arms will allow only to be stopped at admittance where the radio system is stationed.

"I swear to God if you don't give the fucking radio right now I will go right through you!" She threatens a muscled up orderly they have holding her back from the radio and the door. "I have five brothers and I bite! Try me!" She shoots him a dirty look.

A horde of fire fighters rush in and she does a quick scan and can't find Kelly or Matt.

"Kelly!" she makes her chair go to standing position. "Kelly!" she catches sight of Bowden and her heart drops. This is bad.

"Come on baby please…" she begs quietly.

Shay rushes by her with a baby. "Do a full work up Crider!" she orders her intern.

"I know."

"Leslie, where's Kelly?" She asks Shay.

"Behind me!"

Dawson flies by her with Casey on a gurney and for a sickening moment she's relived. Kelly trails behind looking shell shocked.

"I thought it was you," he hugs her and she smells smoke and sweat and dirt. "I thought it was you I couldn't breathe. I thought..."

"Shh, I'm fine Liv."

"I'm going to watch Crider treat the baby. "

"Paging Dr. Carver Collins."

"Hey Liv," he calls and she turns back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be with you even if your memory never comes back. We'll make new ones."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you." She leaves catching up to Crider and the baby.


End file.
